NatsuXHarem
by CrownOfGuilt
Summary: Post-Alvarez Empire Arc. Assuming that everything has been peaceful from the threat of Zeref and Dark Guilds being taken out by Fairy Tail, the girls of Fairy Tail (also girls not apart of Fairy Tail) have been getting pretty assertive on the pink headed Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. WARNING: Lots of LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfiction. Watching anime and reading manga has given me a lot of ideas, so might as well write about it. Fairy Tail is what comes to mind first when I think of possible plots that is better than the actual storyline of Fairy Tail, I love the anime but hate the characters (forced romance, fanservice etc). I hate NatsuXLucy and JellalXErza, my 2 most hated ships, GajeelXLevy and GrayXJuvia is perfect and cute. Ok enough about me, lets get started!

This fanfiction will be about NatsuXHarem, namely:

Lucy (yes I know, I hate the ship but I feel like writing about it)

Erza (obviously duh)

Mirajane (waifu material)

Lisanna (waifu material 2.0)

Ultear

Kagura

Wendy (she will age to look like the Edolas Wendy)

Possibly more….

This fanfiction is heavy with LEMONS (I just love reading lemons hehehe), if you don't like reading lemons, might as well go read another story. Most, if not all the females in Natsu's harem will, in one point WILL get pregnant, it just add the drama with the girls fighting…better not spoil too much of what's to come. This story follows on post-Alvarez Empire Arc, assuming that everything is at peace, no more conflict… well dangerous threats to mankind and stuff but you should know what I mean.

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, I am just using the characters.**

Chapter 1: Lucy's Headstart & Erza's Fury

Fiore is very peaceful nowadays, 2 years after the threat in being Zeref being annihilated. Fairy Tail had once again saved the world (with the help of other guilds). Everything is normal, back in Fairy Tail, the usual brawls is now taking place, Cana is drinking heavy, Elfman is shouting about being a man to fellow companions, Gray is half naked (as always), Juvia STALKING Gray (as always), Mirajane being the angel she is tending to the bar (looking more mature and refined with a bigger curveous look), Macao and Wakaba talking about women, Gajeel teasing Levy about being small (with Jet and Droy fanboying her), Erza eating her favourite strawberry shortcake whilst chatting with Lisanna (Erza also looks more mature with a bigger bust and darker coloured crimson hair, Lisanna has longer hair but still short and has a body that resembled Mirajane when the calamity of events was present), Bisca and Alzack playing with their child, Asuka, Laxus being fanboyed by his Raijinshuu, Old Makarov drunk as hell and Wendy watching Happy and Charles (looks like Edolas Wendy). Everything is pretty much the same, members of Fairy Tail going out on jobs and returning, fighting, drinking.

Natsu and Lucy had just returned from a job that involves escorting precious cargo through Clover Town. Nastu being Natsu kicked the doors open surprising everyone in Fairy Tail, shouted, "WE ARE BACK!" Natsu walked in with an amber coloured stone held on by his right hand (that was rewarded from the completion of the request) which gave off a peculiar scent, waving with his left hand and giving off the smile everyone recognised, in his usual attire of a fire-proof vest, baggy pants, sandals and his most priced possession, Igneel's scarf (Natsu looked taller with a more mature tone on his face and a little deeper voice). Followed by Lucy walking in a tired manner in her usual attire consisting of a blue skirt and a white and blue top with a blue ribbon (Looks exactly like her mother bar the hair do and the now really big bust, bigger than Erza's).

' _That was sooooo boring, only reason why it wasn't all that boring was because Natsu was there.._ ', thought Lucy, slightly blushing, as she made her way to where Erza and Lisanna were sitting.

"So how was the mission, easy?" asked Erza, taking a bite out of the 3rd piece of her beloved strawberry shortcake, then turning to face Lucy.

"Yeah, but I've been having some problems keeping myself together, I mean, I get really heated when I look at Natsu (NO PUN INTENDED), my body feels ready for something… strange, isn't it?" Lucy replied.

As Natsu finished giving the job slip back to Mirajane for its completion, Natsu turned his head towards Lucy, Erza and Lisanna. "Hey, Lucy, Im going to go take a nap at home, just come by if you need something." Natsu wailed, running out the guild, straight to his home, accidentally leaving the amber stone on Mirajanes counter.

"So… Lucy, do you like Natsu?" Erza questioned, with a stern look in her eyes, finishing off her strawberry shortcake. Lisanna giggled, knowing the obvious.

* Blushes * "Wh-where did th-that come from? Lucy answered, with a stutter in her voice, shaking her head in unison with hand gestures waving side to side, slight backing away until she hit the counter, forcing the amber stone Natsu left to fall to the ground.

Lucy turned and saw the fallen object and picked it up. 'Hmmm, Natsu must of forgotten to pick it back up' Lucy reasoned, heading back to Erza and Lisanna. Lucy analysed the item. The amber stone has an orange jagged surface, shiny and lustrous sheen, and a glowing red centre that gave off a hazy smoke screen of tinged yellow.

"That looks like it is on fire!" Lisanna spoke, jumping out of her seat taking a close look at the stone. Erza is still giving Lucy the ' **look** '.

"Looks like Natsu left this and forgot about it, Im going to head over to his place and return it," Lucy announced to Erza and Lisanna, quickly rising from her position and started walking out of the guild. Lisanna was left puzzled from Lucy's rapid movements, while Erza faced Gray catching him being a nuisance and threw her spoon at him. Gray fell back to Juvia and Juvia cuddled him like a teddy bear.

'How odd, Erza seemed a little hard earlier, maybe because she knows that I like Natsu…' Lucy mused. A lot of girls have been interested in Natsu, who wouldn't want to have someone that is protective of his friends, brave to the heart, smoking hot (no pun intended) and quite dense (which what the girls find cute). Seeing Gajeel and Levy, and Gray and Juvia gave Lucy the need to belong. She finds herself to wanting Natsu more and more, as she is always reminded from Gajeel and Levy's, and Gray and Juvia's cute interactions.

Lucy strolled through the Magnolia, thinking about the future, since everything is now at peace, bar the occasional job requests, Lucy began having a visualisation about the possible future. Upon proceeding towards Natsu's home, Lucy was still deep in thought, disregarding the fact that she walked in Natsu's home without notice (quite ironic eh?). Recovering from her day dream, she found Natsu sleeping on his ruggedly patched couch, body turned to the side with his arm stretched out and over the couch arm, silent but had his mouth open with drool leaking out. Lucy placed the amber stone by the side table.

* Blush * 'I want him and I want him now' Lucy thought in desperation. Knowing that Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna and a lot more girls wanted Natsu. Lucy perked her large breasts and thought of something unimaginable to guarantee her spot by Natsu's side, she felt really hot looking at Natsu. Lucy began to undo her blue and white top revealing her large breasts covered by an erotic looking bra, followed up by dropping her blue skirt showing off the matching panties of the colour of white. She quickly locked the door behind her and began to approach Natsu with lust in her eyes. Lucy flipped Natsu so that he is in a position facing the ceiling.

'Am I really going to go through with this?' Lucy questioned herself. Lucy brought her hand out and placed it right beside Natsu's face, feeling his muscular figure, leading it down through his neck, down to his well toned chest and abs, making its way down to his phallus. Lucy blushed and hesitated to continue, but the idea of him getting taken away over wrote those feelings of doubt. Lucy grabbed Natsu's baggy white pants with boths hands and in the count of three, pulled it down, revealing his member lying like a sleeping snake, producing a musky scent, making Lucy's vulva quiver with excitement and making her nipples harden.

Lucy grabbed onto his rod as it was difficult to grip from its amazing size, Lucy begun to feel wet down to her temple and her legs gave in. Lucy went up to Natsu's face and locked her lips onto his, inserting her tongue and exploring his flaming mouth to through its crevices. Natsu's rod started to elevate and slowly rose to look like a tower, Lucy noticed this and undertook stroking it, the length grew and grew like the giant beanstalk.

Lucy's panties was now drenched in her love nectar (if you know this reference, you are the bomb!). Lucy stood up and slowly dropped her panties leaving her love juices to stretch looking like a goo, followed by the undoing of her bra. Now, Lucy is completely nude, in front of Natsu with his dick out and is extremely aroused.

Now that she was ready, Lucy positioned herself on top of Natsu, regardless of the fact the couch was tight in space, placed her supple, enormous breasts onto Natsu's chest and landed her bottom just above his boner grinding it as she locked herself onto Natsu's lips. Lucy moaned and moaned for a few minutes doing the same thing until she was ready. 'Please don't hate me after this, doing this without any protection is dangerous but Im willing to bear your child, this is also my first time' contemplated Lucy, committing herself to the task of being a mother.

Out of arousal and desperation, Lucy plunged Natsu's gargantuan sized penis inside her. "Mnnnnnhhhhhhh" moaned Lucy, blood started seeping out of her honeypot breaking her hymen as her blood mixed with her and Natsu's love juices, the pain was excruciating. 'Ow..surprised that oww..Natsu hasn't woken ouch.. up yet..' Lucy mentally said, as she rested on the same position until she has gotten use to the pain.

Slowly, Lucy set on grinding. Each movement, up and down, she started to increase her speed, until Natsu's phallus came in contact with her womb. Lucy felt extreme pleasure as she tightened, gripping Natsu really hard. Lucy stuck her tongue out and continued pounding Natsu. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and locked it like a bear hug. Each every thrust was giving Lucy absolute bliss, she felt like her womb was getting ready for something.

For an hour of grinding, Lucy arose from her position and came up to lick Natsu's cock, then opened her mouth to start sucking. * Slurp * Gulp * Guzzle * Lucy kept on sucking and sucking Natsu until the musky taste was printed in her mouth. Lucy went back to the original position and once again started to grate on his member. Lucy felt his penis tremble with excitement inside her and felt her womb descending towards it. Lucy's womb clamped onto his manhood, and began moving again but this time, in very little movements, she was more like rotating than pounding.

Lucy felt Natsu's mickey shiver in pleasure as it went deeper inside her womb than anticipated, Lucy felt the rod going crazy, until it bursted, causing her to cum in unison. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed in pleasure, as she felt Natsu's creamy semen envelope her womb, reaching her ovum and drowning it, Lucy felt Natsu's seed attacking her ovum. Lucy stuck her tongue out, her eyes rolled back and her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck was like a vice grip, then falling onto Natsu's chest with a satisfied look on her face. Natsu's rod slid off her minge causing his semen to spill as Lucy tried to close off her vagina but couldn't. The smell was left hanging around the space and was imprinted on the couch.

* Knock Knock * Lucy jumped up in surprise, but her legs failed her, forcing Lucy to struggle in getting her clothes. "H-hold on, who is it!" Lucy exclaimed whilst putting on her skirt and top, trying to find Natsu's pants but just ended up quickly getting a random quilt from under the couch and placing it over Natsu's now deflated member. Lucy went for the door forgetting the she had no underwear and answered, "He-hello?".

"Oh hey.. Lucy?" Erza responded, she was quite curious to see Lucy here, even though she should of left by now from dropping the amber stone off. Lucy's cheeks were bright red, and felt wind coming, Lucy realised that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Lucy rapidly covered her breast that had hardened nipples with her left arm and bent forward so that Erza couldn't see her honeypot emitting Natsu's baby making liquid spilling out, Lucy placed her right arm onto the door so that she is semi shown.

"He-hey Erza, wh-what brings you he-here?" Lucy spoke nervously, her heart was beating so fast. This current scenario gave Erza quite the shock, she smelt a musky smell that is both bitter and sweet but paid no attention to it.

"Ummm.. I was just checking up on Natsu, I haven't seen him since last week so.." Erza explained, while turning her head to the side, hiding her blush. "Anyways, what are YOU doing, I thought you just came to drop something off?" Erza using her stern voice once again. Erza was now quite serious.

"I ah-um, I dropped the stone somewhere and had to get it, it went somewhere smelly so that's why it smells different!" Lucy improvised flapping her hand that was holding the door, not believing it would work. "It was quite the task..he..he.." Lucy trying to wiggle her way out of the conversation.

"Oh, okay, you say so..tell Natsu to come train with me when you see him up and about, please, thanks," Erza requested, she knew something wasn't right but couldn't put her finger on it, as she headed to Fairy Hills, her home. Lucy fist pumped as soon as Erza turned around.

"Wi-will do!" Lucy yelled, waving her hand. Lucy closed the door, and slid down it. She placed her hand on her womb and felt Natsu's warm semen swarming around inside her, this made her grin. Lucy then got up and put on her undergarments, Lucy took off the quilt that covered Natsu's private part and tried to put his pants back on, only ending with the pants looking partly on. Lucy went up to Natsu and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Surprised that he didn't wake up through all the that,' Lucy sighed and left Natsu's home, with her hands resting on her womb, as she made her way to her home.

-Next Day-

Natsu woke up from his long slumber, sat up straight from the couch and rubbed his eyes. Natsu felt really good for some reason, but can't tell why. Natsu's powerful smell capabilities pointed out a familiar scent from a fellow female wizards, but as well as Erza, paid no mind. Natsu got up and went to take a quick shower, changed into another pair of the same clothing he always wears, but was clean and had no dirty smell, had breakfast and left his home gone sprinting towards the beloved guild of Fairy Tail.

Lucy was already on her way to the guild when Natsu came zooming past her. "Oh hey, Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Natsu, with his incredible hearing, turned around and stopped, walking back to Lucy, with his trademark smile, and happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Oh hey, Lucy, you look really refreshed today!" Natsu complemented, admiring her big bright smile. Natsu also noticed Lucy's hand placement on her belly, and wondered. "Hey, Lucy why are you putting your hands on your belly, are you hurt?" Scratching his cheek out of curiosity.

* Blush * "N-no, in fact, Im just feeling a little light headed but kicking!" Lucy replied with a big satisfied grin. Since, yesterday, Lucy felt something developing inside her womb, which made her really happy. 'Natsu is now mine!' "Erza stopped by yesterday to check to see if you accompany her in training."

"Oh okay, if you need a hand, just call and I will come in a click of a finger!" Natsu reassured, giving Lucy a thumbs up, still oblivious to what happened yesterday. "Oh okay thanks!" Both Lucy and Natsu strolled along the gravel path, Lucy taking the occasional peep at Natsu as they walked side-by-side with Natsu resting his arms in the back of his head.

Natsu and Lucy entered the guild this time in a more appropriate manner. Natsu greeted, "GOOD MORNING FAIRY TAIL!" All the members turned to face Natsu and Lucy. Erza saw Natsu and slightly blushed, Mirajane rested her arm on the counter and then placed her head on her hand to support her in admiration of Natsu's cute homecoming, Lisanna greeted back with a cheeky look on her eyes with a tinged pink colour on her cheeks, Wendy had the same innocent look on her face but her now busty figure ceased to show otherwise, all looking at Natsu then to Lucy with her extremely dizzy look on her face. Natsu then went to go fight with Gray for no reason. "Oi frozen-stripper, you're naked again!"

"Oh shit, wanna go flames-for-brains?" Gray realising he was naked for some reason. Juvia peeking over a corner with lust in her eyes, as always. "Oh Gray-sama, you look refined as you ice," Juvia getting a little excited, watching the two males brawl.

"Good morning you two!" greeted by Makarov, followed up by other members. Makarov noticed Lucy's hand placement on her belly. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Curious to why she had both her hands placed in that position. Lucy turned to talk to the old timer, from where she is currently standing. Lucy was getting a little bit annoyed by the attention she's been getting but the thought of a child has given her a little bit of happiness.

"Oh it's nothing, just really light headed today.." Lucy continued to avoid the real issue, as she went straight to where Erza sat at. "Hi Erza!" Erza finished chowing down her daily dose of strawberry shortcake eating, gulping down the delicacy thinking it was Natsu's semen (lol, too erotic for food eh?)

"Good mornning, Lucy!" Erza smiled back but was curious to see why she was quite down. "Did something happen that made you acting unnatural?" Putting her fingers on her chin out of interest, Lucy thought of what happened yesterday, the lustful beast that awakened in basically raping Natsu.

* Blush * "Yeah.. have you seen Porlyusica?" Lucy avoiding Erza's question. "I need to visit her for something." Lucy is trying her very best to hide the fact that she might have Natsu's child. Erza gaining oddity from Lucy's responses, she stood up and look around Lucy, examining her to find something that might look unnatural. Lucy was getting irritated but her head ache lingers.

"Oh, she is out getting medicine, so just wait in the infirmary if you need her" answered Erza, Erza is now really curious to what is happening, she stopped scanning Lucy and began to sit back down on her seat, taking sip out of her drink, putting it down and facing Lucy again.

"Thanks Erza!" Lucy got up and left, to go to the infirmary. Erza got up then proceeded to followed her. Lucy sat at a bed and laid back with her hands rested on her belly. This confirmed two things, she has stomach pains or that she was bruised somewhere, trying to keep a facade up to hide her embarrassed state.

Meanwhile, Porlyusica arrived and entered the infirmary, spotting Lucy laying on a bed. Porlyusica asked, "Lucy, what brings you here?" Erza closing in on her eavesdropping. "You don't usually come here unless Natsu is injured pretty badly." Lucy sat up slightly and gave a heavy sigh, her body was feeling uncomfortable.

"Ummm about that.." Lucy spoke. Erza honed in closer focusing on their conversation. "I think Im pregnant, Im not entirely sure but I keep getting this peculiar feeling inside my belly." Erza was now completely and utterly surprised, she would have never guessed that Lucy was pregnant, but what surprised her more was the fact that someone got her pregnant.

'Well at least it won't be Natsu,' Erza thought to herself, assuming that Lucy was being a whore and done some stranger. So she listened closer.

"YOU THINK YOU MIGHT BE PREGNANT?" Porlyusica yelped in surprise, as Lucy was trying to hush her up. "Who is the father?" Lucy hesitated to answer as her cheeks were now coloured red. She looked to the side to hide her embarrassment, which made Erza lean towards the door slightly pushing it to hear clearer. Porlyusica took out a lacrima indicating pregnancy confirmer, testing her and giving a reading, the lacrima read green which means she is pregnant. "Congratulations you really are pregnant!" This handy tool tells a woman if she is pregnant, regardless of the fact that if they only got impregnated in short notice, the lacrima will indicate a pregnancy regardless of the short time.

Much to Lucy's and Erza's surprise, Lucy took a deep breath, smiled and announced, "the father is Natsu!" Lucy gave off the biggest and radiant smile she has ever given, thanking her mother and father in heaven that she is now a mother a child. 'Momma.. Poppa.. Im now a mother' Lucy closed her eyes as tears poured out looking up to the heavens. Porlyusica was beyond happy for Lucy.

Erza was now infuriated, she was about to bust in and kill her until she felt something pouring out of her eyes, Erza haulted turned around and left. She re-quiped her armor to the Wing Blade Armor and raced off towards Natsu, tackling him to the wall, Erza was completely hurt. "Natsu..how could you.." Erza pulled Natsu by the collar and took him somewhere secluded. All the Fairy Tail members were baffled.

Natsu was left vexed. Erza threw Natsu like a dodgeball onto a tree trunk. "Ouch..ow.. Erza?" Natsu confused as ever looked at the ever so hurt Erza. Natsu slowly got up from the hard landing and approached Erza. Erza gave off the most hostile look she has ever given anybody. Natsy fell back at her sheer overpowering prowess.

"How could you..?" Erza now on complete misery, she was bawling waterfalls. She went to beat the living crap out of Natsu but slowly descended to the ground hitting him slower and slower, her tears showing no sign of stopping. Erza now stopped after a few seconds as her bangs now covered her eyes. Erza realised she was too late, she didn't confess fast enough, but now, she broke. Something awoke inside her, she started giggling, to laughing like a maniac, she glared at Natsu, making him paralyzed. 'If I can't have him, no one will.' Erza grabbed Natsu by the neck with both hands threatening to kill him as she pushed him back towards a tree lifting him up.

Natsu was helpless he didn't understand why Erza was attempting to kill him, he doesn't remember anything. "Er..za..I..ca..n't..bre..ath.." Natsu was slowly losing consciousness. Natsu held onto Erza's hands as she continued to strangle him. Erza being in a world of darkness started to loosen her grip, letting Natsu down. Natsu coughed violently. "Er..za..wh-what's.. wrong?" Natsu still trying to catch his breath.

Erza simply glared at him. "YOU GOT LUCY PREGNANT, THAT'S WHAT!" Erza screamed. Natsu was in complete shock, Natsu was completely lost. He had the biggest wtf face in the whole world (sorry, had to say it), as he slowly regained his normal breathing pattern. Erza now having both of her hands on her face.

"WHAT?" Natsu yelled in surprise. "What do you mean.." Natsu couldn't thinking of a single time that he had interacted with Lucy, not once. Natsu came to her front and tried to comfort her, not until she swiped his hands like a feisty animal, her eyes were falling torrents of water.

"What do you mean, **what**?" Erza sassed. Erza angry as ever punched Natsu in the stomach, causing Natsu to cough blood. "How could you not have known that you are the one that got Lucy pregnant?" Erza re-quiped her Heavenly Sword Armor and pointed all her swords at Natsu, however the look Natsu was giving her made her curious. Erza re-quiped back to her usual attire and pulled Natsu by the hair and dragged him along back to Fairy Tail.

Back at Fairy Tail, everyone was involved in a massive brawl with the use of magic and random debris flying everywhere. Somehow a huge chunk of a table was hurled at Erza, even her left hand still gripping Natsu's pink hair, Erza out of fury sliced the table in literally, a million pieces, they looked like miniscule particles. Erza gave out the scariest glare ever, forcing everyone to stop the conflict, all eyes were on her. Silence was all that was left, as she made her through the mess to the counter, where Mirajane is currently occupying.

"Booze, the strongest kind.." Erza demanded, her bangs were covering her. Her grip on Natsu's hair was still tight, causing him to yelp. Erza turned down to look at him and stared. Natsu felt unbelievable fear. Mirajane poured some on a glass, Erza quickly downing it until she swiped the bottle out of Mirajane's hand and left, leaving a heavy bag of jewels that contained around 20k, leaving Mirajane bewildered.

As Erza still held her iron grip onto Natsu's hair, they departed towards Erza's place at Fairy Hills. Erza re-quiped to her Flight Armor and sped off. The gales forces force Natsu's face to stretch back due the insane speed Erza was travelling, and of course still gripping his hair, Erza looked defiantly stoic and serious. Erza crashed through the main doors of Fairy Hills and raced off to her room.

As Erza kicked the door open, she threw Natsu on her bed. Natsu, while clutching his head, looked around the room, which scared him, he saw nothing but photo's and merchandise of himself (yes, I made Erza into a yandere, think of her like Juvia is with Gray). Erza, without caring about her busted door looked right at Natsu with lustful of eyes, Natsu was backing away until he hit the head piece of Erza's king sized bed that had a Natsu edition blanket and Natsu edition pillows with Natsu...(yes bloody everything Natsu).

Erza without saying anything and without leaving Natsu's gaze, Erza re-quiped herself naked. Erza showed off her curvaceous breasts and ass, and her well developed hips, she slowly made her way to Natsu while swaying her hips to show off her amazing bust. Upon crawling on her bed she stretched towards Natsu, still being left scared, ripping off his attire like a werewolf, shredding his clothing until he was completely nude, bar the scarf.

"Natsu, you are going to be MINE.." Erza firmly stated, as she pushed Natsu by his right shoulder with her left hand and engaged in a heated one-sided kiss. Erza inserted her hot tongue inside Natsu's mouth, transferring her saliva into his mouth, whilst Natsu was left to accept it. Natsu gave up and finally engaged in the kiss too, he stuck his tongue inside Erza's mouth as they battled for tongue dominance. Natsu overpowering Erza, got his left arm and wrapped it around Erza's waist and grabbed Erza's wrist and places it above her head as he pushed her down while still connected orally.

Erza was moaning, gradually getting louder. Natsu was getting hard, really hard, harder than Gajeel's Iron-Dragon techniques. Erza started to tear up a little, while Natsu removed his left arm from her waist and grabbed the tears off Erza's eyes and looked at her with sorrow. "I-Im sorry..I have no idea what you were talking about when you said that I got Lucy pregnant..I truly, from the bottom of my heart have no idea," Natsu confessed whole heartedly. Erza had no emotions but an evil desire, she pushed Natsu down and landed on top of him, inches apart from his face, before kissing him on the cheek then going down to his phallus. Erza grabbed his rod and started giving him a rim job.

"Natsu, I will make you my whore, I will make sure EVERYONE recognises you as my personal slave.. and you shall give me a b-baby.." Erza stated strong until she slowly mumbled those last words, giving off a cute blush. Erza continued to rim job Nastu until she began to start sucking, making loud noises. Natsu was moaning in complete pleasure. Natsu was playing along with Erza's advancements as she announced, "Im ovulating today.." Natsu liked the sound of that as his penis stood taller and bigger than the time Lucy came to rape him, due his sub consciousness. Erza felt his penis swelling until she gripped his cock with a vice-like grip, forcing Natsu to groan in pain, Natsu looked surprised. "Im going to take ALL your semen inside my womb, you got that?" Erza declared.

Erza go up from her current position as she lifted Natsu and pushed him towards the wall, Erza turned around as they were about to engage on the doggy-style position, Erza's personal favourite, when she reads the erotic magazines. Erza lines up Natsu's lengthy dick on her vagina and in one big retraction, she released a pleasure filled groan that could be heard back in the Fairy Tail guild, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NATSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Natsu felt the best feeling in his life (remember Natsu thinks he is still a virgin and thinks this is his first time). Blood came pouring out of Erza's honeypot, showing that her hymen was now broken by Natsu.

Erza looked under herself to try see the insertion but was forced to look straight to try and handle the excruciating pain. Natsu being a gentleman asked, "if it's too much of toll on you, we can stop," as he try to pull out but was pushed back by Erza's reverse to his iron maiden causing him to crash back to wall, making a large bang sound. Natsu's dick was inserted deeper inside Erza, she got her right hand and placed it where Natsu's log was now resting, her womb. She slowly started to grind on him letting out cute little gasps and moans while eventually getting faster and faster.

By the time, Erza got use to it she was starting to moan the like a mad-woman, Natsu had one eye shut and the other eye staring at Erza's well toned and curvaceous body until he remembered the broken down door Erza wrecked. Erza was so loud that residents of Fairy Hills were starting to gather towards Erza's room. A few heads popped in Erza's room as they saw the action taking place, some left quickly out of embarassment, some dropped to floor and some turned around to lean back against the wall (all are female in Fairy Hills BTW), all the women were wet, seeing the almighty Titania riding the popular ladies-man, the Salamander, Nastu Dragneel.

Erza saw this as an excitement, she began moaning louder and louder, almost shouting while Natsu tried to keep himself from releasing his strong and thick semen inside Erza's womb. Erza kept getting tighter from every thrust, Natsu grabbed Erza's hips and started his own motion forwards. Erza was reversing backwards, and Natsu advanced straight both giving themselves a time of their lives. Erza was close to cumming and could tell that Natsu was about to ejaculate too, so she got up getting Natsu up as well, still connected, and walked out of her room out into the corridor where some women where still spectating and pushed Natsu back towards the wall again. Erza got her arms and held them around Natsu's neck as he grabbed Erza's left breast with his right hand and used his left hand to touch Erza's clitorus, rubbing it.

Drowning in complete pleasure and lust, they released the loudest moans they have ever released. "AAAHHHHHHHHH YESSS NATSUUUU, IMPREGNATE MEEEEEEE!" Erza screamed gripping Natsu's rod, her womb descending and latched onto his penises cranium causing him to release his thick and creamy semen inside her womb while moaning in unison, "AHHH, ERZA TAKE IT ALL!" The ladies that were still around looked in major shock and left, still in eye contact with the scene. Erza felt wave after wave of Natsu's semen being pumped like a torrent inside her womb, she felt her womb expanding and they both were starting to hear sloshing sounds. Erza's womb started to look a little round.

While their privates were still in contact, they engaged into another heat kiss. They made out for a few minutes before Erza felt that Natsu finished unloading all his children makers inside of her. She started feeling the spikes coming onto her belly as she knew her ovum was being attacking by swarms of Natsu semen. They got out of their lip lock and detached themselves from each other, Erza fell forwards, face down ass up while Natsu fell on his knees. All the semen that didn't get in Erza's womb were spilling, it was a copious amount too. Erza felt like she was in heaven, Natsu felt drained but satisfied. Natsu, eventually gaining his strength back, got up and picked Erza up, still has his semen spilling out of her and carried her back to her room and laid her down. Natsu fell beside her and both of them fell asleep, not minding what just happened.

-Next Day-

After the kinky fiasco back at Fairy Hills, things were about to get even hairier. Natsu was the first to awaken from the their slumber. He slowly pushed himself up from his front lying position as if he was doing a push up and sat on the edge of Erza's bed, rubbing his eyes. As Natsu got up, Erza's hand latched onto his wrist, he looked back at Erza as she was still asleep, subconsciously grabbing onto Natsu (yeah, she is over protective as hell). Erza knowing that Natsu is up, opened her eyes and clenched her hand that was still attached onto Natsu, forcing him back to her bed.

Erza then got and dragged Natsu to her bathroom to take a shower, both still naked. Erza pulled Natsu in the shower and made him touch her massive breasts with both his hands. She turned on the shower to hot and begun their **cleansing** (hehehe). "Erza, are you okay now?" Natsu asked. Erza turned to look at his face, with discerning eyes. Erza got closer to Natsu, hugged him tight and tippy-toed to get to his height and leaned over to his ear.

"Im going to make you a great father.." Erza stated, as she placed a hand on her womb that carried her and Natsu's genes. Natsu was quite happy but still demoralised from what happened the day before. They finshed their shower with a rub-a-dub-dub, kisses here and there, Erza sucking Natsu off and a little foreplay. They got out and got changed, although Natsu had nothing but his scarf, so he was forced to use a spare towel to use a clothing, Erza wore her usual white blouse and black skirt attire, but this time, no iron plating.

Still paying no mind to the busted door, they stepped out of the room and left towards Fairy Tail with Erza holding onto Natsu's scarf like a leash. Walking through the streets of gravel towards Fairy Tail, the citizens were giving the couple the most awkward stares and ogling. Erza paid no mind but this was getting to Natsu, people started gossiping and chatting as they passed the crowds that were now gathering around the couple. Erza was getting irritated, "I swear the next person that gives us the most uncomfortable stare next, will be getting castrated, if you're a female, I will shove a million swords up your vagina!" Erza declared in anger, before continuing their walk. Everyone disbanded immediately.

"What do you think that was about, Erza?" Natsu questioned, he looked around and saw a cover of the newspaper 'Sorcerer Weekly' containing explicit revelations about both of them 'interacting' with each other. This made Natsu awkwardly timid. Erza saw it too, only being docile. Fairy Tail was now in front of them. Erza booted the doors open. All eyes were on them, and in return, both Natsu and Erza saw newspaper resting on their hands.

Makarov had his mouth drop to the ground, Gajeel was munching a hefty amount of iron, Levy had spirals for eyes and smoke protruding out of her head, Gray was naked, Mirajane was quite shocked with a light blush on her face, Wendy had the most innocent blush ever, Laxus for the first time showed an emotion (similar to Makarov's), etc.. (can't be faust to type all the damn members). Erza stood there with a now blushing face as she took her occasional glance at Natsu while regaining her composure and continued to pull him along inside. Silence was all that was left.

Natsu followed her soon after, Erza forced him down on a seat as she used Natsu's lap as her seat. All eyes were set on them. Erza was getting comfy on Natsu's lap and rubbed her bottom on to where Natsu's privates were. All was still silent until Gray broke the silence, "oi, matchstick, where is Lucy?" The guild members slowly started to talk amongst each other again.

"No, ice queen, haven't seen her since yesterday," Natsu retaliated. Natsu was about to get up and fight Gray but was pulled back down with great force by Erza, making him land on her breasts with both his hands in contact with them, she blushed a little. Juvia being crazy, saw this and grabbed Gray's legs and pulled him to go to another room, until Lucy appeared from the infirmary. A few eyes were laid upon here until the rest of the members all did the same.

Lucy, while having a hand on her belly, had Porlyusica followed behind her. She had a bright smile, although she saw Natsu feeling up Erza, it didn't faze her, she was glad that she knew, she carried Natsu's child. Porlyusica announced, "members of Fairy Tail, Lucy is going to announce something amazing!" All eyes were set upon both, then led to Lucy. Erza was set on Lucy with devious looking eyes. Natsu was afraid of what was coming next, Erza looked back at Natsu and gave him a glare which fazed him.

Lucy exclaimed with a bright red face and smoke coming out of her ears, "u-umm, I-I a-am p-p-pre-gnant.." Everyone was stunned, no words, all awkward and random facial expressions. Makarov's mouth fell deeper into the Earth, Gray looked like he was getting molested (courtesy of Juvia), Levy was drawing picture of fornication (still having the blush expression and smoke protrusion), Wendy passed out.. Everyone in the guild currently were all dumbfounded, a few moments after the announcement, Makarov regained his composure and asked, "th-that's g-great Lucy, wh-who is the f-father?" Makarov was still shocked.

Lucy simply didn't say anything, she looked down to hide her embarrassment and directly pointed at Natsu, all eyes were set on him. Natsu still wearing the towel lowered himself to avoid eye contact with everyone, some had eyes of jealousy, some had disappointment, others had blushed faces (especially the girls). Erza got up and re-quiped a sword and pointed it at Lucy. "How did you get pregnant with Natsu's child?" Erza shouted, Lucy still holding her stomach looked at her with a straight face then to Natsu with a sad but yet happy expression.

"Y-yesterday, when I-I went to g-give Natsu the stone back, I-took-advantage-of-his-sleeping-body-and-raped-him," Lucy stuttered at the beginning before rushing the last few words. This angered Erza, everyone in the guild were struck with another sanity breaker, Erza was readying herself for a swing at Lucy but was stopped when Natsu stood in front Lucy. "Hmph, child's play, don't think you are the only one that is pregnant with Natsu's child!" Erza stated, as she too placed a hand on her belly. Juvia at this point lost the her sanity and dragged Gray to her room at Fairy Hills too. Levy gave a Gajeel a little glance, while Wendy and Mirajane both gave Natsu a death look.

Porlyusica took out the pregnancy confirmer lacrima and held it out in front of Erza. The signal showed a positive green, confirming her pregnancy. Both female stared at each other, Erza with a dominating stare and Lucy with a submissive look, the ice was broken when Natsu got in-between them and held both of their hands, Lucy with his left and Erza with his right. Natsu led them towards a table to be seated and rested his hands on each of their belly's. Erza gave off a cute mother like smile and Lucy gave off a motherly grin.

As Fairy Tail eventually got calmer after the current incident, Makarov thought to himself, "Im getting too old for this, Im going to see grandchildren already.." Makarov teared up a little, watching Natsu, Erza and Lucy.

 **Author's Note-**

 **The next chapter will skip forwards a few months, maybe even a year, whatever feels right. Im going to stray away from Lucy and Erza for the moment before getting Natsu to the other girls. Reminder, this is my first fanfic EVER, any suggestions is good, Ratings & Reviews are always appreciated. Please no harsh reviews, appreciative reviews make my day. My heart is weak (jokes), but in a serious note, PM or whatever to decide which girl you would like to read the most, I still don't get how this works. Thanks!**

 **PS: Point out any grammar mistakes I have made, I don't usually write stories so I have a feeling I made a lot of errors.**

 **Words: 7k+**

 **Characters: 40k**

 **CrownOfGuilt**


	2. Chapter 2

Damn thanks guys! I got a lot of email notifications on the follows and favourites, even a PM about possible harem candidates and reviews! Thanks for the positivity, motivates me to write this more and more.

Harem Candidates (Updated):

Lucy

Erza

Mirajane

Lisanna

Wendy

Ultear

Minerva

Yukino

Princess Hisui

Ur

Laki

Kinana

Dimaria

possibly even Juvia (I got a special way of getting Natsu 'in' with her)

….BASICALLY EVERY DAMN GIRL IN THIS ANIME.

Please PM or tell me in the reviews about the pregnancy thing, if it is kind of a stale idea please speak up, I plan on getting all the damn girls pregnant with Natsu being the catalyst. Also, by each of the girls, tell me some ideas on how to get Natsu together with her, I would love to get ideas off you all. Thanks again!

There is a reason why Natsu won't marry until later down on the story, all Im going to say is that it will involved Princess Hisui and Natsu..(giddy giddy)..granting.. ok nuff said. Maybe it was a little too much but just incase some of you guys are wondering about marriage and stuff. PATIENTS PEOPLE, I have to get through all the girls first hehe.

LET'S GO!

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, I am just using the characters.**

Chapter 2: Mirajane's Turn & Wendy's (REALLY) Perverted Side

A few months later…

Fairy Tail has been pretty hectic over the Erza and Lucy issue, both women have been pretty heated in rivalry ever since both women are now carrying Natsu's child. Regardless of their rivalry, both have been really glad to have been gifted with a child, Natsu too has been happy. The baby in their belly's have grown and now they have a visibly round stomach, both women have spent pretty much all their time in the infirmary to keep themselves and their babies safe, whilst Natsu is out taking quest after quest to try and gather the jewels required to support the babies AND gather the jewels Erza and Lucy missed through their sittings while they are in their mid-pregnancies… also for Lucy's rent.

Natsu was now returning from a mission to slay a couple of deadly wyverns. He now carried 500k jewels that was rewarded for completing the quest. Natsu was admiring the scenery of Magnolia and was strolling along with Happy by his side, assisting him where ever he goes. "Hey Natsu, how much have we saved up so far?" Happy asked, as he landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"Hmmm, probably around 4.3mil right now, but we need MUCH more, the girls will tear me apart if we run out of jewels!" Natsu replied, with a shiver. They kept travelling down the streets of gravel in a steady pace, greeting people as they passed and gets an occasional slap on the ass by local women.

The pair have finally arrived in front of the doors of Fairy Tail. Both Natsu and Happy looked at each other and grinned, "3..2..1..(BOOM)" Natsu and Happy came in with a bang. All the members are now looking at the two. Natsu sent out his trademark grin, giving all the girls a slight blush. Waves of greetings and challenges from other members, even requests were laid upon Natsu.

"Natsu, sorry, I have to meet up with Charles for a date!" Happy said with a jolly grin, as he left without Natsu saying a word. Natsu waved good bye at Happy and made his way to Mirajane to hand in the completed mission. Mirajane saw Natsu coming and gave off her beautiful smile and placed a plate of flaming beef, with a side of ash beer, to complement the completion of another quest.

"Hi Natsu, how was the quest?" Mirajane greeted with a sweet tone on her voice, laying her hands on the counter to show off her nice curvy breasts. Natsu saw this and looked to side slightly blushed while still approaching her with the quest at hand. "Hey Mira, yeah, the quest was piss easy!" Natsu answered, sitting down and taking a bite off Mirajanes godly cooking.

"Thanks for the food, your cooking beats all I have ever eaten!" Natsu complimented, giving Mirajane his grin that she adored. Mirajane leaned in closer at Natsu and looked straight into his obsidian looking pupils, Natsu looked right at her sapphire beauties and was astounded, both getting lost in each other. "It must be tough going through all these missions to provide for your soon to-be children, I must say, seeing take all these jobs, after each other is quite charming in a way, it really shows your fatherly side," Mirajane spoke out of the blue, Natsu looking up at her while finishing his food.

"It's no big deal, I would do anything for those I care about!" Natsu responded, starting to stand, Mirajane quickly placed her hand on Natsu's leaving him to freeze. Both stared at each others eyes again only to be cut out when Natsu remembered to get the amber stone. The amber stone from a previous mission held some sort of secret towards fire Dragon Slayers (yeah, yeah I know, kinda cliché in fanfic's but I had to.. ok). Natsu broke her contact with Mirajane and proceeded to leave towards his home, he turned around still running out and yelled, "come by my place after, I need a person to check to see if Im doing it right!" 'It' being that the amber stone carried unlock-able possibilities...(that possibility being that it was an aphrodisiac, oblivious to Natsu).

-Flashback-

Some stranger gave Natsu a strange book that contained all sorts of stones each of them carrying a specific sort of power (or drug BASICALLY). Natsu being Natsu didn't bother reading it until Happy decided to, being bored, cruising along with Natsu towards the quests. Happy found a particular looking stone that looked awfully like the stone Natsu had, Happy reading it made Natsu completely interested and stopped to look over. The book had a picture of the amber stone with a description of:

The Vermillion Jewel of Dragons

Description: Shiny and Lustrous, Orange jagged circumference, glowing scarlet centre and a yellow haze that cycle inside.

Rarity: INCREDIBLY RARE

Use: A male fire Dragon Slayers Ap..o..s..c.

Location: Unkown

WARNING: Any female Dragon Slayers that make contact with the stone at the same time as the male fire Dragon Slayer will unleash their..in.e. ..

The page that contained the stones information was cut short by its ripped page and smudges.

-Flashback end-

Natsu at light speed blazed his way towards his home. Ran through the door and went inside to look for it. He straight away saw the peculiar looking rock that has the colours of a flame spectrum, a very mesmerising item to the fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu stared at it, thinking of possibilities on how to activate the inanimate object. Nastu shook it around, looked directly inside of it near point blank range right next to his eyes, he threw on the wall, bit it, licked it and even kicked it around, but being brain-dead like Natsu, nothing happened. Natsu sat down on the floor with the stone placed in front of him. He stared at it for some time until Mirajane arrived.

 *** Knock * Knock *** "Natsu, you there?" Mirajane hollered, as she stood there like a nun. Natsu quickly got up on his feet with skip and went right for the door. "Welcome, Mirajane!" Natsu greeted with his signature smile. "I kind of need help on trying to get this stupid ass thing to work!" Mirajane smiled and his cute clueless side.

"Have you tried to pour magic into it, Natsu?" Mirajane asked, with a maiden grin. Natsu came up to her and flailed her hand, "Thanks, Mira, I never thought of that!" Mirajane took a seat on Natsu couch, which still had the musky scent from the Lucy incident. Natsu followed Mirajanes instructions and poured his fire Dragon Slayer magic to the amber stone. The stone began to glow, flicking bright, the stone reacted weird, the stone started to produce a hazy fog of the colour of yellow and an essence of orange and red. The amber stone began to take the form of a dragon, that spiked, before being dispersed in its flame like mist, surrounding Natsu and was getting enveloped by it. Natsu stood there with a blank expression, his eyes turned lifeless and his private part began to rise.

Mirajane caught on to Natsu's blank expression and lack of movement. "Hey..Natsu, a-are you okay?" Mirajane questioned in reaction with Natsu's frozen state, as she stood up and begun to walk towards the pink headed Dragon Slayer. Mirajane put her left hand forth and was about to place it on Natsu's shoulder only to be interrupted by Natsu turning around, staring at Mirajane with beast like eyes. The look of a predator hunting its prey. Mirajane was slowly backing away only to be forced back onto the walls of Natsu's crib with both his hands in contact with her wrists, raised above her head.

'What's happening, Natsu is being really assertive...not that I mind that is' Mirajane thought, as Natsu came close to her neck and nibbled around making marks. The sensation caused Mirajane to moan as Natsu kept teasing her, getting her wet. As Mirajane was in complete ecstasy, she saw the amber stone on the ground, she finalised that the cause of Natsu's advances came from the very stone she is now looking at. She finally devised to take advantage of Natsu's aroused state and try get Natsu to become hers. She held on to her emotions to the point of being sexually desiring him, now she had him alone for herself, all alone in his house, where NO-ONE would know whats about to happen.

Mirajane made her move and held on to Natsu's face and went up for a smooch. Natsu still having a dead looking eyes started to undress Mirajane's dress revealing her huge breasts that had the perfect shape, she was surprised with Natsu's direct approach, in return, Mirajane ripped off Natsu's vest and baggy pant. Natsu's long rod flung out nearly whipping her leg, the scent released was musky, strong and left a smell that hangs in your nose. Mirajane got even hornier, she dropped her panties immediately as her love juices stretched out of her labia and panties. Mirajane whipped her silky, smooth web like hair on one side and started to drop on her knees.

Mirajane looked up as Natsu looked down. Still stuck with dead eyes, Natsu subconsciously spoke, "P-please, I-I n-need re-relief.." Mirajane took this as an A-Okay. Mirajane took hold of Natsu's lengthy rod and started rubbing it back and forth, Natsu moaned from each stroke from Mirajane's delicate hand work. Natsu's reaction made Mirajane more inclined to guzzle his penis into her mouth. 'O-ok, Im about to suck on Natsu's really long penis, I don't think it will fit but I might as well try.." Mirajane reassured herself, getting ready to take it all in.

"I know you probably aren't you right now but I need you to know, I LOVE YOU NATSU!" Mirajane confessed before shoving Natsu's thick cock inside her small and delicate mouth. Natsu was slowly regaining his consciousness, Mirajane was taking his dick in and out, capturing every juice his penis made in combination with the saliva that builds up in her mouth while slurping in all of Natsu inside her. Mirajane kept sucking and sucking as she felt Natsu's penis expanding inside her, twitching with every movement she made. Mirajane used both hands to hold up his dick.

In a quick reaction, Mirajane shoved Natsu's phallus deeper in her mouth, causing her to gag a little, she felt Natsu twitching until he released all the semen that has been stored. She felt wave after wave of his cum showering down her throat as the slimy liquid continued finding its way down to her stomach. Mirajane quickly pulled Natsu's little man out causing her to spill the left over semen in her mouth, she coughed from the lack of air. One eye was closed and the other eye open, seeing Natsu now in his usual state. Natsu's cock grew back up.

"Mi-Mira?" Natsu yelped, stepping back, hitting the side table. Mirajane was scooping up every last bit of semen that was stuck on her and swallowed. "Oh you are back to your senses I see, shall we continue?" Natsu was didn't know what was happening but he felt extremely aroused, he couldn't control himself, Mirajane was sitting right in front of him, licking every single bit a spilt semen on herself, offering her whole body to her. Natsu couldn't resist, he went up to her and lifted her bridal style towards his king sized bed.

Natsu slowly placed Mirajane on top of his bed with grace and began to get on it himself. "Hey Natsu, will you take my virginity?" Mirajane requested..no basically demanded at this point. Mirajane grabbed hold of her legs, showing off her curvaceous bottom. Natsu was left stunned at the sight of Mirajanes amazing ass, he couldn't resist, he grabbed hold of long rod and began to place it on the entrance of Mirajanes vagina. "Bang me like crazy, Natsu!" Mirajane demanded.

Natsu, without hesitation, showed his whole phallus inside of her. Blood came dripping out as Mirajane moaned in pleasure. Mirajane had a pained expression on her face, but had her keen smile that suppressed her pained feelings. "Natsu..you can move, the pain is..drifting away.." happily said Mirajane, as Natsu slowly started to barge inside her. Natsu slowly got faster and faster, before they both knew it, Natsu was like piston. In and out, Natsu went as he kept ramming Mirajanes love hole. Natsu started playing with Mirajane's breasts.

The bed started shaking a little from the effect of their rough love making. Out of nowhere, Happy appeared, crashing through the window that Natsu and Mirajane were currently fornicating in. "Hey Natsu, Wendy asked me to ask you to get you to aid her in a quest!" Happy casually said not paying attention to what is happening in front of him. Natsu was still banging Mirajane like a rocket as she looked at Happy saying, "Ha-Happy c-can y-AHHHH, c-come b-b-back l-ater pl-please!" Mirajane was moaning like an animal. The sight of seeing Happy seeing them copulate turned her on even more. She clamped her walls onto Natsu even harder than before making Natsu also moan in pleasure, he felt like his penis was in slippery paradise. Happy left, "Aye!"

Natsu felt something huge coming, Mirajane too could tell as his penis was beginning to swell up inside her. "I-Im going to p-pull out, it w-would be b-bad if I-I got you p-p-pregnant!" Natsu said with his eyes closed continuing to penetrate the demon. Mirajane knew he would say that, so she clamped her legs over Natsu's forcing him to stay connected to her. "That's not good Natsu, that is selfish, how come Erza and Lucy get your baby but not me?" Mirajane retorted. Natsu couldn't hold it any longer, nor did he have any reason not to.

Both Natsu and Mirajane started to moan, gradually getting louder and louder. The moaning could be heard down the gravel paths. People were giving weird looks at Natsu's home as they passed. Natsu was at his limit, Mirajane felt herself getting ready. Mirajanes womb descended onto Natsu's penis, completely covering the cranium. Natsu had nowhere to go, he had Mirajane's legs intwined over his body and he could feel something covering his penis, he had no choice but to release all of the built up semen. Both moaned in unison, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mirajane had her eyes closed and Natsu was holding on to Mirajane's nipples, toying around with them, twiddling and rubbing. Natsu was painting the insides of Mirajane white, she felt her belly expanding. It wasn't stopping anytime soon, Mirajane could feel some spikes happening inside her right then and now.

Natsu leaned in to locked lips, Natsu forced his tongue inside Mirajane's mouth, both battled for dominance but were worn down until both parties laid atop each other tired. Natsu's rod slid off Mirajane's honeypot, the white baby making substance came running out. Natsu laid right next Mirajane, both looking into others eyes. "I love your eyes," Natsu complemented, as Mirajane blushed saying back, "I love your eyes too, maybe both our eyes will come together as one." Mirajane was implying something to Natsu but Natsu was obviously too stupid to know what she meant. "Our genes are mixing right now, Natsu," Mirajane giving Natsu a wink before both were out cold.

-Next Day-

Mirajane was the first to wake up, she went to take a shower and got dressed, made breakfast for Natsu and left a note saying,

 _To my lovely Natsu,_

 _I had an amazing time yesterday, I hope something comes out of this (hint, hint). I would love to stay and do it again but I have to manage the bar, I made you breakfast and don't mind me using your shower! I love you!_

 _PS: Don't forget that Happy wanted you to help Wendy with a quest, don't disappoint her!_

 _Love, Mirajane S._

Natsu felt the sun on his eyes, he slowly go up and started to get ready, finding the letter right next to some flaming sunny side up egg with burnt toast and extra crispy bacon, a crimson orange juice with traces of gun powder to come together as a perfect breakfast for Natsu. Natsu smiled, 'I really love Mirajane's cooking!' Natsu devoured all of the maiden's food and read the letter. He had quick shower, changed into his usual attire. Natsu was about to head out but forgot his usual stretching exercises, Natsu did 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups and was about to embark on a 5 mil...(nah jokes, if you get this reference, you are awesome!), as he did his exercises he accidentally bumped the side table causing the amber stone to drop. Natsu placed it in his side pocket subconsciously and headed straight to Fairy Tail to pick up Wendy.

* Knock * Knock * ...BAM! Natsu busted the front doors of Fairy Tail open. "Where is Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed, getting people to look at his direction. Mirajane was occupying the bar until she heard Natsu's voice, she smiled at the sight of him. Wendy stood up from here seat getting Natsu's attention, "Natsu, Im here!" Wendy called, with her innocent voice, as she stood up tall (this Wendy is like the Wendy from Edolas BTW). Wendy stood a few inches taller than Natsu, he couldn't get use to the fact that the little sister type Wendy suddenly turned into the older sister type. Natsu flared his trademark grin at her, making her crimson faced. Wendy had massive breasts that was on par with Erza's and Lucy's, she had an ass that could match Mirajane, but what stood out from her is that she is taller than the girls and even some of the guys, including Natsu, she stood around Laxus's height. Wendy was wearing a cerulean coloured top, which tappers off her nicely formed waist and her bust in to multiple spiked points, she wore a pair of white shorts. "Oh Natsu's here, I guess I leave her to you Natsu, take care of her!" Charles winked at Natsu then glared at Wendy causing her to shed tears that quickly ran down her eyes, knowing what Charles would do if she didn't she would face consequences, as Charles grabbed Happy with was with them at the time. Happy gave Natsu a thumbs up, while being dragged somewhere else by Charles.

"Ready to go, Wendy?" Natsu asked as he was jogging on the spot, throwing out punches in front of him. Wendy stood in front of Natsu giving him a look at the mission, "Hmmm, orphanage care?" Natsu was quite surprised by the choice of the quest, Wendy looked down at Natsu whilst she was fidgeting. "I-Is it t-too b-boring for y-you, I-I c-can g-g-get so-someone else.." Wendy stuttered with her innocent tone. Natsu took Wendy's hand and pulled her out of the guild, making her redden. The location was just outside the town of Magnolia, it was a mildly big orphanage that many children that were taken into from the effects of Zeref and Dark Guilds. The quest wanted a pair that can look after and have fun with the kids that were unfortunately effected by the collateral damage from Zeref's and the Dark Guilds wrong doings, either from parents fighting to go against them, abandonment, random takings from Dark Guilds, execution etc. Wendy takes this request weekly, she always went with Charles but was made to go with Natsu (Charles knew Wendy liked Natsu, but she never had the courage to do anything with her feelings, so you know what comes next…).

Natsu and Wendy was still in contact with each other hand-in-hand. Wendy loved the feeling of Natsu's warm hand intact with hers. Natsu was running ahead holding her, not looking back. The orphanage was really (DAMN) big. Twice as big as Fairy Tail's guild. Natsu gave a knock on the front door, releasing Wendy's hand. Wendy clutched her hand with her other one and held it up on her face, rubbing it, still red. The door opened revealing a nun, behind her were a lot (I mean an army) of children, ages that run from 2 to 9 years of age, all their little eyes were all on Natsu, as they began to swarm Wendy, laughing and toying around. "Oh hi Wendy, and the infamous Natsu, is he your boyfriend now?" The nun asked, holding out a similar form that Natsu and Wendy had, in return, Wendy showed the request form they received to confirm the acceptance, Wendy's blush made her look as red as Erza's hair.

"Great, thank you so much for your time, I need you two to play with the little ones for a few hours while I get groceries, it takes me a while to gather the food to help get these kids going, be reassured, we get funds from your guild a lot!" The nun thanked, before leaving towards the market, waving good bye. Natsu and Wendy waved back, both with a smile. The kids were pulling both Natsu and Wendy inside the orphanage, the place was well maintained, bright coloured walls were spread across the interior of the complex, and toys were abundant to the point of Natsu nearly tripping on them.

Some of the kids were pulling Natsu to play a bit of 'hide and seek'. Wendy was watching as she was watching over some of the girls playing with their toy dolls. Wendy loved Natsu's fatherly side, she clearly saw how much Natsu's presence made them feel loved and cared for, seeing Natsu take care of Erza and Lucy whilst they were on their pregnancy made her envious, but never really showed them, but to Wendy's partner Charles, it was clear to the feline that Wendy wanted Natsu as much as the other girls. Natsu was putting up a funny face that was trying to impersonate a monster, with both of Natsu's index finger's pulling the side of his mouth and his eyes pulled to the back of his head as he sniffed out all the kids with his Dragon Slayer senses.

Natsu was moving around the place so fast, find the kids one by one, right after another. Natsu was on to the last kid, she was hiding behind a tall bookshelf in a far away room from the others, he started slow as he crept up to her, then he jumped in front of with the silly face he still had up. The girl was stunned as she jumped up in surprise, accidentally knocking the bookshelf down and herself running through where the bookshelf was currently going to fall on, Natsu with his rapid responses jumped in front of the little girl and ignited his powerful flames, incinerating the bookshelf, also dropping the amber stone that he had carried right next him. "Oops, I think I over done it" Natsu scratching his cheek. Wendy heard the noises and came to see the incident.

Wendy came up to the little girl that was now weeping, Wendy held here tight, whilst Natsu swept the floor with his feet to side to try and put of some of his flames and move hazardous debris that may harm the orphaned kids. Wendy let go of the little girl and took her to the other kids, then went back to assist Natsu on the clean up. "I-I can te-tell that was a-an accident.." Wendy said with here arms crossed under her now massive bust. Natsu was sweeping the floor with a broom and set the broken debris a light. Wendy came close to Natsu and started moving some broken planks of wood out of the way and placed it in a nice stack for Natsu to ignite. "Hopefully they wouldn't mind.." Natsu spoke.

"Ye-yeah, th-thanks for s-saving her, N-Natsu.." Wendy mumbled, as she picked up plank of wood that revealed the amber stone, she reached for the stone as Natsu too saw it, both Dragon Slayers went to grab the stone, both making contact in the same time. The stone started to glow again, this time the hazy flame like mist bounded Wendy, the mist clung onto her before it disappeared, leaving the sky Dragon Slayer blank eyed. Natsu placed the stone on his pocket and came to Wendy, placing his hand on her shoulder. Wendy turned around with a dead response, she held Natsu with a forceful grip with both hands and pushed him to the wall, Wendy leaned her head down to kiss Natsu on the lips, to match his height.

Wendy used her sky magic to blow some wind onto the door, closing it. The room was now occupied by the two, with noises of kids playing outside. Natsu was feeling very uncomfortable with the situation, so he tried to get up, only to being forced down by Wendy and her emotionless face. She placed her foot on Natsu's crotch rubbing it, making him moan a little. "W-Wendy, get back to your senses!" Natsu yelled to try get her back to her usual self, but didn't work. She knelt down on her knees to level Natsu and approached him with lustful desire, Wendy locked her craving lips onto Natsu and inserted her tongue coated with her saliva inside his mouth. Natsu felt a fresh breeze spreading around his mouth, as Wendy felt Natsu's heated tongue squirming inside hers. Wendy started putting out cute little moans.

Wendy started to undress herself, starting with her white cargo pants, revealing her purple coloured panties. Natsu saw this and began to turn his head, turning red in the process. "Wh-what are you doing, Wendy?" Natsu expressed with an awkwardly aroused face. Wendy stood up and lifted her top off showing her gargantuan breasts that were held by a tight looking bra. Wendy untied the bra, causing it to bounce off and dropped her panties, freeing her sweet honeypot scent. Natsu saw how drenched she was from the liquid that was clearly showing right in front of him. He got solid, really solid, Wendy came up to him and buried his face on her wet pussy, Natsu was forced to lick her sweet juices, causing her to slowly regain control of herself.

Wendy's eyes started to regain its brown colour, she put her right hand on her head, "Wh-what just happened?" Wendy said rhetorically, as she saw the current situation she was in. Natsu was licking her like a savage beast. * Slurp * Gulp * Chew * Wendy saw Natsu masticating on her love juices, she instantly turned beet red and stepped back a step, holding her hands in front of her face, covering her embarrassment. Natsu laid back taking heavy breathes, as he was watching Wendy. "I-I can e-explain, W-Wendy" Natsu averred, holding out the amber stone, AKA The Vermillion Stone of Dragons. The stones abilities were still in affect, she was even wetter than before, Wendy grabbed the stone and threw it to the corner of the room. Wendy took Natsu's clothes off showing off his muscular figure, his muscles tensed from the removal of his clothing and his abs and legs glistened with Wendy's love juices that was leftover from Natsu's feast. Natsu's cock was standing high, rigid and ready to go.

"I kn-know N-Natsu, since..AHH, I don't care anymore, I have always wanted you to have sex with me!" Wendy confessed facing downwards, Natsu got up and looked up at Wendy, she was in tears, she looked up slightly to see Natsu's renowned grin. Natsu lifted his left arm and placed his hand on her cheek. "N-Natsu, I have always th-thought that being a big girl is-isn't your type.." Wendy proclaimed, putting her hands on her eyes, rubbing them. Natsu held on to both of her hands removing them from her now matured look. She looked at Natsu with tears still running down, Natsu felt for her.

"Natsu, I have always loved you, ever since you were like a big brother to me..now all I see you is with other women, I want you as much as the other girls, but Im too late aren't I?" Wendy cried, Natsu shook his head, he placed his hand on the back of her head and forced her head down to towards his and engaged on another heated kiss. Wendy opened her eyes and closed them again, responding to Natsu's advances. They both let go from the lock, "I have always wanted one of your firsts, but they all have been taken, right? Wendy asked.

Natsu looked diagonally away from her gaze, "not all.." puckering his lips. "I haven't done anal with any of the other girls.." Wendy was surprised by Natsu's words, but it didn't matter to her, she wanted one of Natsu's firsts and was willing to do anything to achieve it. 'Anal, isn't that penetration through the rectum?' Wendy thought, getting wetter. "Well, I think we should sto.." Natsu was about to end their interaction but was stopped by Wendy as she dropped to floor and grabbed Natsu's still rock hard penis, starting to engulf his size inside her mouth. Natsu started to moan, looking down at Wendy as she looked up at Natsu wide eyed, sucking him off.

Wendy pulled out and leant onto the wall, poking her legendary ass out to face Natsu, putting a hand on the wall and the other stretching her bottom, showing off her anus and vagina. Wendy looked at Natsu, signalling him to penetrate her. Natsu was losing his control over himself and aligned his dick on her vagina. "N-Natsu..dammit, I want you to ravage my ASSH..!" Wendy yelped as Natsu shoved his length inside her hole, breaking her hymen, blood was seeping out of her and stained Natsu's dick all around. Wendy moaned in pain and pleasure, "Owwww..N-Natsu!" Wendy pulled out of her, showing the ripped hymen and the blood soaked on his cock.

Wendy couldn't take it anymore. Wendy stood up from her position and pushed Natsu to the other side of the room making him land perfectly aligned with the wall bar his dick sticking out. Wendy came up to him and turned around, instantly placing her anus on his dick, inserting the large size in her ass, not minding the pain as his rod continued to reach deeper inside her. Wendy stuck her tongue out, placing her hands beside Natsu, as she was reversing raping him by pushing back onto his dick. Natsu grabbed wrapped his arms around her torso and grabbed her tits with opposite hands, twisting the sensitive buds. Wendy started to moan like an animal in heat, "AHHHHHH..YESSSS...KEEP POKING ME WITH YOUR HUGE MEAT!"

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing, he started to counter-act Wendy's backward movement by pushing his hips in unison with Wendy's push back, putting his rod inside deeper with every thrust. Natsu started to groan from how deep he was being squeezed, her tight asshole was sucking out his penis. Wendy stood up a little turning her head to the side and placed her arm adjacent to the side onto Natsu's head, forcing him to turn to make out with her as they pummelled each other. Both mouths locked, tongues intertwined, arms clutching each other, Natsu's hands fondling her bust, ass and penis interlocking and...an open door, with the kids watchful eye staring right at them, fornicating.

Wendy tightened her grip of her asshole, as Natsu felt the entrance close even more compact. Wendy seeing the innocent faces turned her on even more, moving her hips faster in contact with Natsu's phallus. She felt Natsu's dick enlarge itself, quivering and spouting small traces of semen, the feel of Natsu's slime made her lose it. Wendy detached her arms off Natsu, while he grabbed both her arms and started banging her rodeo style. Wendy with her tongue out and eyes to the back of her head and Natsu biting his lips, the kids saw the action take place, they were completely confused on what was happening in front of them. With a final thrust, Natsu filled Wendy's asshole to its peak completely air drying the space, Wendy laid back on Natsu rock hard length and tightened her ass. Slimy semen spurted out inside of her ass, rope like spurts that was coming in like a torrent was encasing her insides with nothing but white, Wendy felt it deep inside her, all the way to her intestines. Natsu's seed kept flowing out, non-stop and every rich. Wendy was twitching and Natsu kept moving forward to bury his penis deeper. Wendy squirted like a waterfall, her juice was pointed at Natsu, drowning his lower body in her sweet stench.

After a solid 4 minutes of non-stop ejaculating, the pair disengaged. Natsu pulled out of her with Wendy's asshole trying its best to try keep it inside, making a large pop sound. The kids were still standing by the door, clueless. Natsu's seed was pouring out of her as she lays on the ground, face down, ass up, her tongue hanging out and her eyes still in the back of head. Natsu was laid back with a now deflated penis, sweating and had his mouth open taking large breaths. Natsu turned his head to look at the small children, he slowly stood up and closed the door, leaving the kids thinking but eventually disbanded. Wendy recovered her composure, as she sat up tightening her ass, trying to keep Natsu's semen inside but failed, her asshole was too loose. Natsu sat right next to Wendy, as Wendy laid back onto Natsu, cuddling his arm as she lent on his shoulder.

-A Few Hours Later-

"The kids saw us.. doing it.." Natsu whispered into Wendy's ear, sniffing her blueberry coloured hair. Wendy replied without moving her head, "I don't care, as long as Im connected with you, I don't mind having the whole world seeing us, having intense sex.." Wendy snuggled Natsu, until both Dragon Slayers heard footsteps incoming in front of the orphanage complex, using their improved hearing capabilities. The Dragon Slayer pair were finishing off their watching duty, as they were getting ready to depart. The kids were sad, both their Dragon Slayers parents were going leave them until the next time.

The nun came in the door and was followed behind by a group of other nuns, pulling a huge crate of groceries. "Thanks you for your services as always, Wendy...and thank you Mr Boyfriend, heres your reward, 300k jewels!" The nun thanked as he nudged Natsu, before entering the complex and distributing the groceries to the kitchen. Both Natsu and Wendy headed back to Fairy Tail, Wendy was basically identified as a tomato thinking about what the nun said to her about Natsu being her boyfriend.

As soon as they opened the doors of the guild, the guild members were squirming around the quest board, loud talking over came the guild, especially coming from Gray. "Why the hell is the flaming lizard specifically requested for this mission?" Gray shouted, as Natsu ran up to him and fly kicked him through the board. The requested form had a reward of 3 mil jewels, that specifically requested Natsu's assistance, only Natsu and him alone, he picked up the request but was taken down by Gray when he spear tackled Natsu through a table. The whole guild was frenzy after that, a huge brawl erupted, debris flying everywhere and...and an angry Erza appearing from the infirmary. The whole guild hushed as soon as they felt her presence in the room. Wendy sat down at her usual spot, seeing Happy and Charles doing their little drama acting. Mirajane smiled seeing Natsu fighting Gray as always.

Natsu and Gray kept throwing punches on each other until Gray was launched to the wall by a sword and hung him up like clothing, Natsu laughed at Gray being pathetic, but was shut up with a powerful slap across the face. Natsu was surprised seeing Erza standing right in front of him, her belly was visibly round and wore a dress that suits her comfortably, she looked crazy, horny and in need of Natsu's special touch, Erza grabbed Natsu by his scarf and dragged him towards the infirmary. The next thing people heard were moans and groans coming from the infirmary, no one dared to enter the room.

 **Author's Note-**

 **Thanks again for the reviews, favs and follows! As you can see, I left a mission that required Natsu's aid, feel free to send me suggestions on the next girl. To be honest, I have no clue what to write about after these girls, Im leaving the ideas to you people. I already have a story planned for Juvia, Princess Hisui and Ultear, but other than those girls, I have no possible story that may in some way, shape or form, fit that character, I changed the way the girls acted as you wonderful people seen. Im open for PM's on a story for a specific girl, I might even steal it or even alter it a little.. hehehe. Please tell me if the story needs more dialogue, there weren't as much dialogue in this one compared to the first chapter, reviews and PM's always appreciated! Thanks again for reading!**

 **PS: If you want me to revisit some girls later down the track, I would be more than happy to, the following chapters, may contain a threesome or maybe even some bondage.. I don't know, I don't really like bondage but if you guys want some, I may write one, I already crossed the anal stage so why not.**

 **Words: 6.7k+**

 **Characters: 36k**

 **CrownOfGuilt**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! I got a suggestion for this chapter and am open for ideas. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows as always. Still haven't gotten anything regarding the pregnancy thing, so I will assume you people don't mind it (THANK GOD), as I wrote in previous chapters, I plan to get every damn character pregnant by Natsu. The characters I have gone through so far will make another appearance down the road (Wendy got anally penetrated and I haven't wrote anything that gave hints to Mirajane's possible pregnancy etc, that's why I will revisit them later on).

Harem List as it stands:

Ultear

Meredy

Lucy (pregnant)

Dimaria

Erza (pregnant)

Wendy (tall af)

Mirajane (maybe pregnant)

Juvia

Ur

Lisanna

Yukino

Minerva

Cana (drunk as usual)

Jenny (suggested by Mexican ninja1996)

Levy (suggested by aidansdhe, might feature next chapter)

Kagura

Anna Heartfilia (kinky!)

Layla Heartfilia (hehehe)

Kinana

Flare (red head stand off between her and Erza hehehe)

Bisca? (it will involve cheating..)

Evergreen (maybe?)

Laki

Aries & Virgo (possibly a threesome?)

Princess Hisui (still got a story in my mind for her, ehehhe)

Karen?

Mary?

Aquarius?

Sherria (suggested by PKMN Trainer Cobalt)

(and all the suggestions nalu harem posted in the reviews)

Yeah, yeah I know, that is a huge bloody list, I will get through them some how. Leave reviews and PM's for a possible story I can write about, first half of this chapter will feature a suggestion from Mexican ninja1996. Thanks!

This chapter will feature Jenny and Juvia, let's go!

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, I am just using the characters.**

Chapter 3: Jenny's Pride & Juvia's Obsessiveness

After Erza's assault, from the day before, Natsu was on his way to the request that specifically wanted his aid, without Happy's presence of course, as it only wanted him. Natsu departed from Fairy Tail, treading along the markets of Magnolia, looking around the fresh produce the stalls showcased. The quest form had directions to where to go, but had no specific name. The instructions led Natsu through to a long and empty alley, secluded from the markets. Natsu was reading over the quest instructions to make sure he followed it correctly but every time he read over it, the directions led to the place he stood right now. Natsu read it once more just to make sure until he smelt some sort of powerful scent. Natsu started to lose consciousness, fading in and out, he tried his hardest to stay awake before he got knocked out. Slightly opening his eyes, in blurred vision, he saw short legs standing in front of him, also hearing, "Mennn, we got Natsu, time to take him to Jen.." Natsu was comatose.

-at a location Blue Pegasus is situated (I would of put the location but there was literally no information in the Fairy Tail wiki-

Natsu heavily opened his eyes, still blurred but was getting clearer. "MEENNNNNNN!" Ichiya roared inside Natsu's ear, making him jump up in surprise, landing his head through the roof. Natsu's body fell back on the ground with a big thud. Natsu got up, scratching his bottom from the fall and proceeded to approach Ichiya, side kicking him to the head, launching him through the room. "MENNNNN, JENNY, NATSU IS AWAKE!" Ichiya called still in mid-air, as Jenny walked past the flying Ichiya. Jenny appeared in front of Natsu, wearing a light pink sequin dress, revealing her plump cleavage reaching down to her calves, which flashes her leg on the skirt's left side.

Jenny approached Natsu which made him impatient. "What the hell are you guys doing, I have a request that needs my assistance!" Natsu hollered starting to leave the pink room he and Jenny were currently occupied. Jenny ran in front of him showing an identical form that was sent to Fairy Tail, asking for Natsu. "Natsu Dragneel, I choose you for becoming my photo shooting partner!" Jenny putting up her cocky tone, Natsu stared at her with a blank expression, moving past her trying to leave only until he got pulled by the arm forcing him to look back. She had a defiant face on, Natsu sighed, "Let me guess, you want to beat Mirajane by showing yourself off with me taking photos.." Jenny nodded. Natsu sighed again, he wanted action but if it was for 3 million jewels, he had to complete it.

Natsu put on a defeated look, "Fine, let's get this over with.." Jenny folded her arms and nodded, 'That's right, Im going to show the world that Natsu looks better with me, Mirajane!' she thought with a devious plan. Jenny led Natsu out of the room as they walked down the stairs of Blue Pegasus's mansion, the Trimen's group that consisted of Ichiya (leader), Hibiki, Eve and Ren were doing their weird salutes and what seem's to be play acting. Natsu, of course ignored their annoying skit, Hibiki noticed Jenny in-return Jenny saw Hibiki, the pair started making out, Natsu looked away to the side avoiding his sight of what was happening right in front of him, Natsu had a tick on his head, 'I swear if this goes on any longer, Im going to burn this place too the ground..' After Jenny and Hibiki had their little passionate make session, Jenny and the Trimen hopped aboard Christina, Blue Pegasus's very own magical vessel, Natsu saw this as a way of transport, so he got wide eyed and turned around getting ready to run, only to be put to sleep by Ichiya's sleep parfum.

-time skip towards the Sorcerer Magazine station (again I would write the specific location but no info in the wiki, what-so-ever!)-

After a gruelling travel towards the Sorcerer Magazine station, the Trimen literally dropped Natsu and Jenny out of the ship. Jenny used her Take Over magic, changing her appearance to wearing a dark battle suit with light edges, split into main parts, a revealing shirt that exposes a fair amount of her celavage and her belly, her legs are covered quite similar, tight fitting pants leaving the inner parts of her thighs exposed, Jenny levitated and flew to grab Natsu which was on the verge of spewing in mid-air. The pair landed in front of the gates of Sorcerer Magazine, the block was huge, something that resembles Hollywoods various departments, Jenny undid her Take Over. Jenny held her hand up in front of the gate, then begun releasing magic out of her hand. The gates suddenly begun to open, Jenny entered as Natsu followed hot on her trail.

Natsu was astounded, the place was literally like a huge scene out of a movie, people were shooting interviews and photos left-right and centre. The appearance of Jenny caused a huge mob of people to gather around her, she stopped to pose for the photos that came her way, whilst Natsu was getting ready to leave out of impatjence. A large group of people surrounded the famous Dragon Slayer, asking questions and taking photos of the well renowned face of Fairy Tail. Questions were thrown at him, leaving him unable to catch up with all of as it was asked right after the next, until a question came from a random reporter which sparked Natsu's attention, "Salamander-san, is it true that Mirajane is going to become a mother?" Natsu was stunned, the rest of the people toned their voices down. "I have heard rumours that Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia are pregnant with your child too, Mirajane seems to have avoided her most recent photo shoot and some sources say that she didn't attend her most recent photo shoot right after she was spotted leaving your home, with a smile at that, Mirajane is not the type to miss something like that." The reporter continued, the mass of people were silent by that time.

Natsu had no words, all of it was true but didn't think she would develop his baby (even though she hinted it on her letter). The rest of the world didn't know about the issue about Erza and Lucy apart from the members of Fairy Tail. Jenny over heard the rumours and came to Natsu, grabbing him by the wrist and pulled him towards the department where they were going to take the photo's. The crowd disbanded at the sight of Jenny taking Natsu away. The department complex Jenny took Natsu to had a dark colour scheme, black, blue and dark purple was splashed all over the building. They both entered the studio as Natsu saw a white background with lights that were shone over the cameras that were positioned in the direction of the white drapes (think of a photo shooting studio like some off movies or TV shows). A photo crew were all ready to take the shots until Jenny decided to hold her hand up, signalling them to hush up.

"I want to change the photo shoot, bring in the Erotic Photo Crew!" Jenny demanded with a bit of sass on her voice, the photo crew looked at each other and begun to leave, one of them calling the Erotic Photo Crew in. 'Im not going to lose to Mirajane this time, this publicity isn't getting me near the spotlight, even though she isn't reporting any of this, she still has all the attention!' Jenny introspected, taking a seat on the directors seat. Natsu was curious to what she meant by 'Erotic Photo Crew', he didn't like the sound of that. Jenny took out a potion that was stashed in between her breasts that read, 'Mind Control potion, Jenny placed the small bottle back in between her ample breasts.

After a few minutes of waiting, a group of people wearing black arrived and set up the studio to their liking. They brought in a king sized bed, set up camera's from multiple angles and had locked every door in the room. Natsu was getting really uncomfortable, Jenny was staring at him with a devious smile, she took out the potion out of her breasts and opened the lid, she poured the magical liquid inside her mouth but didn't swallow. Jenny put her hand in front of her and gestured Natsu to come to her, Natsu getting really uncomfortable opened his about to speak but was shut up by Jenny locking her lips with Natsu's pouring the liquid into his mouth, forcing him to swallow. * Cough * Cough * "W-what the hell did you put in my mouth?" Natsu questioned standing clueless, Jenny licked her lips. "You don't taste too bad, no wonder Mirajane has the hots for you" Jenny admitted. Natsu's eyes looked dead (like the effects of the Vermillion Stone of Dragons), and had no control over himself, the only thing he had left was his consciousness. Natsu was panicking, he had no control over his body, Jenny was circling Natsu, checking him out.

"I must say, you have a magnificent form, a much better form than Hibiki," Jenny also admitted, beginning to touch Natsu. The Erotic Photo Crew standing by, waiting for Jenny's instructions. 'Don't tell me she is going to make me…' Natsu was cut from his when Jenny gave out an order, "Bring me to the bed, and undress yourself and me!" Natsu's body moved on its own and followed exactly to what she said. 'Oh no no no no, she IS going to make me do this!' Natsu panicked mentally. Natsu came up to Jenny and carried her bridal style towards the bed that had cameras pointing at it from multiple angles. Natsu then removed his vest, dropped his pants and slid his boxers off, releasing his musky manly scent and his third leg, the sight made Jenny blush, along with some of the female crew members. "Don't forget the scarf!" Natsu didn't respond to the order, "huh, why aren't you following the order..whatever, just continue with my previous order!" Jenny commanded, pointing her index finger at Natsu. 'Phew, thank Igneel my body knows when not to follow to remove the scarf!' Natsu added.

Natsu's body approached Jenny. He stood in front her showing the full length of his currently deflated penis in front of her, giving front row seats, she got even redder. Natsu began removing her

Sequin dress, the Erotic Photo Crew also begun taking photo's of what was currently happening, Natsu started with the top, he unzipped the sipper of her dress and pulled down the front that held her huge bust, showing the blue bra she was wearing. He moved onto the lower half of the dress, softly pushing her down on the bed, Natsu trailed his hands down her delicious legs, getting moans from the Take Over mage, and pulled the rest of the dress out, showing the matching blue panties she wore. Before becoming completely embarrassed, Jenny regained her composure, directing him once again, "O-okay enough!" Natsu stopped and stood up, "now stand to the side to show the camera.." Natsu did just that. Jenny moved out of the bed and leant on the ground in front if Natsu, the cameras were flashing non-stop, even though they haven't started anything.

'This is for my fame!' Jenny reflected, puckering her lips and then moistening them. Natsu was going to break, he would get killed by the girls of Fairy Tail if they knew what this was what he was requested for, 'Im so dead, Im so dead, Im so dead..' Natsu repeated. Jenny gripped his large snake and began to lick it, getting red cheeked, closing her eyes. The cameras were now flashing like crazy, from every angle too. Jenny was getting really aroused, her panties that she was still wearing were getting wet and her nipples were starting to appear hard. Natsu started to become solid, Jenny's tongue was coiling around his rock hard size, moistening him. Jenny took his little monster into his mouth and commenced to take in inside her throat.

Natsu still stood, unfazed, whilst Jenny kept taking his cock inside her. Jenny's saliva was spilling out of her mouth landing on her thighs. 'Imagine if this were to penetrate me,' Jenny fantasised, taking Natsu's tool out of her. She was soaked, she needed a plug and she had one right in front of her, photos were being taken which made her wetter and the resistance was hard to overcome, Jenny stood up and started to take off her under blue under garments. Jenny looked at Natsu's joystick and made her go red cheeked once again. Starting with her bra, she unclipped it and let it drop showing her bouncy, plump breasts, then placed her hands on her panties, dropping them with a smooth slide to the ground, exhibiting her leaking pussy.

Jenny's love juices were dripping out of her vagina, she held a hand in front to hide it from Natsu and the other hand held her breasts, Jenny ignored the camera flashing that was happening every second and adjured Natsu again, "lay on the bed.." Natsu laid on the bed, as instructed. Jenny climbed the bed and sat on Natsu's face, splashing her sloppy vagina on him, drowning him in her juices, she moaned from Natsu's warm touch. Jenny leaned over to Natsu's almighty girl pleasure stick and started sucking it again. Jenny held it in her throat for a while, causing her to gag, while she sprays Natsu with her sticky juices from the other side by placing it directly on his mouth. "Drink it," Jenny ordered with a lustful voice. Natsu gulped in as much as he can get from her deposit, awarding him with a moan from Jenny. 'I can't believe Im being toyed with!' Natsu thought.

The cameras captured everything that was happening. Jenny felt so horny she, needed relief. Jenny lifted her ass away from Natsu's mouth but was forced back down by Natsu's hands grabbing her ass and inserted his tongue to scavenge as much of her juices as possible, still following the order. Jenny yelped. "AHHHHHHHHH...e-enough!" As Natsu stopped in a split second. Natsu looked like he had ice-cream in an extremely hot day and smothered the ice-cream all over his face, but was Jenny's juices. Jenny was out of breath. Jenny flipped her body around and laid above Natsu's huge wiener, she guided Natsu's penis cranium right to the entrance of her love hole.

Jenny slowly begun to slide Natsu's tonk up her twat. She felt pleasure that hasn't been reached by interacting with Hibiki. For some reason, blood started to drip from her vagina, Jenny as pained but forced herself to envelope Natsu's sex fully. Natsu noticed the blood too, 'I feel real sorry of Hibiki, he must have the smallest penis ever..' Natsu being sympathetic towards Hibiki. Jenny let out a loud moan that was heard even outside the building. Slowly, Jenny begun to grate on Natsu's manhood, she placed her hands on Natsu's chest for stability and continued to take over his rod.

Getting faster, Jenny kept accelerating her grinding to the point of her getting tired, Jenny pulled Natsu's boner away from her hole and stood up. Jenny spoke an order, "stand up and put your dick inside me," as she hopped off the bed and placed her left leg over the bed while keeping her right one planted on the floor. Natsu saw her revealing position and moved over to her, positioning his ramrod to her entrance. Jenny was feeling anticipation, she knew she had Hibiki but couldn't resist Natsu's massive hardened worm.

Natsu placed his hands on Jenny's waist and pulled his hips back. In one big swing, he shoved his godzilla-like phallus inside her again, making her scream out in pleasure, "AHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu right away kept pummelling her fanny with lightning speeds, Jenny's sap squirting out like a hose. Jenny was lost in a world of pleasure, Jenny turned around and told Natsu to kiss her, as she wrapped an arm around his neck and drew him closer to her face for a locked kiss. Jenny invaded Natsu's mouth and in-return invaded hers, Back and forth, Natsu went while the cameras were rolling, the pair was full on copulating with passion.

The females of the erotic photo crew were getting wet too, the guys were hard seeing Jenny. Natsu placed his left hand on Jenny's left breast and placed his right on her right nipple, Jenny lamented from Natsu's movement. Held in by tongue entanglement and both sex's interacting with each other, the two were being filmed and shot by cameras, much to Jenny's embarrassment and Natsu's guilt. Natsu kept bombarding Jenny's treasure, with his iron weapon, hard to the point where it can make Gajeel impressed. Jenny felt Natsu twitching inside her and felt it expand bigger than before, this signalled her that he was about to ejaculate. Sub-consciously, Natsu began to pull out of her as Jenny saw it coming, she twisted her body around and jumped on Natsu, getting him to fall on the ground, she quickly placed her vagina on Natsu's rod and gripped it leaving no air. Jenny wrapped both arms around Natsu's head and muffled her legs around Natsu's pelvic region.

Jenny could feel Natsu poking at her womb, her womb descended on penis and sheathed it like a sword withs it sheathe. Natsu was at the point of exploding, Natsu heated up and broke off Jenny's control, Natsu at the peak of bursting started to disengage off Jenny's grips, but it was too late, he launched a hefty amount of seed inside her, he pulled out making a pop sound as his seed covered her. She turned around facing Natsu in surprise only to be covered by Natsu's thick and slimy semen. Natsu finally spoke, "I can't you just made me do all that!" Jenny ignored Natsu and licked the seed off her body and swallowed. The cameras were being shot like a mini gun, seizing the moment. Jenny grinned at the camera's showing off her naked self right besides Natsu, their scents filled the room.

Natsu grabbed his clothing and left the department, Jenny saw him scurry off and she smiled, wiping the last of Natsu's seed with a swipe of her index finger and licked it off. The Erotic Photo Crew started to pack up and leave to hand in the content they have just taken. Jenny was still sitting on the ground covered in Natsu's scent, 'he broke out of the potions effects, maybe I should find a stronger one so he can be my slave forever..' Jenny perceived, smiling. She got up, got dressed and called for Christina. Jenny and the Trimen picked up Natsu from his miserable clueless attempt of trying to get back to Fairy Tail, putting him to sleep and travelled back to Magnolia to drop Natsu off back at Fairy Tail.

-A few days later-

After the photo madness was over, Natsu was back to his usual routine. He finally started normal quests again, like escorts, hunts, searches and occasionally 'helping' Wendy with the orphanage care. Natsu heard no news about the photo taking session from a few days back, he was awarded the 3 million jewels as promised but looking back, he didn't think it was worth going to get shredded by the girls of Fairy Tail. Right now, Natsu is making his way to potion shop where Jenny bought the 'Mind Control' potion from, courtesy of Jenny giving him the bottle which so happens to have the address of its location. Surprisingly, the shop was located on the outskirts of Magnolia.

Natsu is now approaching the shop. It was small potion shop that had no name, that was situated in an alleyway. The shop looked really dodgy and emits a sinister aura, from the outside it looked like a normal shop with potions displayed by the windows. Natsu entered the shop, it looked bigger in the inside with isles of potions that was neatly placed with row after row of various magical potions. Ranging from transformation potions to magic enhancers, Natsu scanned the place, checking out the myriad of potions with a number of assorted colours.

The person running the shop was an old man that has white hair running down the side of his head and a white moustache. He wore a green witches hat and had a pair of glasses with the colour of yellow hanging placed around it, he wore a green attire with an a blood orange cape, he has a hunched back and spoke no words. The shopkeeper was currently mixing two unknown liquids into a conical flask with two vials.

Natsu spotted a potion that had a label written, 'Transformation Potion' (it had extremely little subscripts written underneath it), it had smudged writing that made it almost unreadable, Natsu placed the potion back to where he picked it up. Natsu continued looking around, until Juvia entered the shop (reference to the episode where Juvia bought that faulty potion from and tried to get Gray to fall for her). Juvia entered the shop with a desperate face, she dashed through isle after isle grabbing a few potions even the potion Natsu just looked at, the 'Transformation Potion'. Juvia went up to the shopkeeper and dropped a heavy bag of at least 300k jewels and raced off back to Fairy Tail. Natsu was alarmed by her speed, he finally got bored and went back to Fairy Tail, not finding anything that peaked his interests.

Upon entering Fairy Tail, Natsu saw Juvia hiding behind a pillar, watching over Gray (duh). The guild was quite empty, members were out doing quests, with the exception of Mirajane still running the bar. Mirajane waved at Natsu with her maiden like smile and her blushed cheeks, while continuing to wipe the glasses. Gray was laying back topless and eyes shut with his legs hung up on the table, as he asked out loud, "hey Mirajane, can I have an iced tea please!" Juvia was watching like a hawk, she was holding a bag, presumably the potions she purchased, Natsu watched her approach the bar. "Sure coming right up!" Mirajane answered, she placed a glass cup on the counter and placed the tea with literally a mountain of ice, she turned around to grab the water as Juvia came up to the glass and sneakily took out a few potions and poured the contents inside the glass cup. She rapidly went back to her pillar. Natsu sat on one of the stools placed in front of Mirajane's bar.

Mirajane poured the water inside the cup. "Ummm, Mirajane..you do realise Juvia poured a number of unknown liquids in that cup.." Natsu said leaning his head on his hand. Mirajane looked at Natsu with an oblivious and demon like face, "I don't know what you're talking about Natsu!" Natsu got the chills, Mirajane took the drink and gave it to Gray. Mirajane returned to her station and leaned on the bar, getting closer to Natsu's ear, "I know, Im just helping Juvia with her approach on Gray, she wants to start something with Gray but he is too dense to see her undying love, she wants to start something like ours..Natsu..." Mirajane nibbled on Natsu's ear, her cheeked went tinged. Natsu was watching Gray picking up the iced tea and drinking it all down in a single go, he gave off a burp and acted like nothing happened.

Natsu was surprised that Gray was unaffected, but as soon as he thought it didn't work, Gray's ears and nose grew longer, his clothes reappeared (thank goodness), and acquired an obnoxious foreign voice mixed in with his Japanese. Juvia was once again disappointed with her attempt at taming Gray, "hey Natsu, help her out, she just wants the same love you gave me, Erza and Lucy...since got us pregn...ahem, anyways, Juvia wants something like our relationship." Juvia came off from her pillar, and walked off, presumably back to her home at Fairy Hills, still carrying the bag of potions (well, the leftover potions that she didn't use ;D). "Wait..what did you mean when you said you were pre..." Natsu quickly spouted but was interrupted when Mirajane shut him up with a sloppy but also passionate kiss, she made Natsu turn to the direction of Juvia and slapped him on the ass.

Natsu ran after Juvia whilst rubbing his bottom. She was walking with a depressed posture, head down, slow pace and the drag of the bag. Natsu came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, surprising her, "hey Juvia, are you okay?" Natsu tried cheering her up, but Juvia looked at him and continued making her way to Fairy Hills. Natsu grabbed the sack of leftover potions off her (Juvia not even attempting to hold it back), and grabbed the 'Transformation Potion', oblivious to Natsu, he ran up in front of her and drank the precarious liquid. * BURP * Nothing… "I just want to see Gray-sama..." Juvia pleaded with slight tears, out of no where Gray appeared in front of her, oblivious to Natsu, he turned around but saw nothing. Natsu turned around and saw Juvia looking at him with feisty eyes and a lustful desire. Natsu saw this as a danger, he turned around and started sprinting, only to be gotten struck by Juvia's Water Bind, Natsu was incapacitated and eventually passed out.

Waking up, Natsu found himself bind by rope, from shoulders down and one wrapped around his mouth to the back of head. Juvia was staring at him with a ghastly look, this made Natsu absolutely lose his cool and tried backing off and squirming towards the door. Juvia walked up to him with a disturbing look on her face of protection and insanity, she went up to the door before Natsu and locked the door with a key and placed the key down her panties. Natsu squirmed back while struggling, he saw a room filled with nothing but Gray (like Erza is with Natsu). "That's not good Gray-sama, I won't let you leave me anymore...EVER AGAIN!" Juvia squealed with sinister desire and an aroused tone. She pounced on Natsu and started licking his neck and stripped the rope off his already naked body.

Natsu was again bind by a highly concentrate water technique on his hands and feet. Juvia removed the rope that disabled Natsu's ability of speech, Natsu pleaded, "Juvia, please get a hold of yourself, it's me Natsu!" Juvia tilted her head and approached Natsu, she grabbed his hair and shoved his face onto her now drenched pussy. Natsu felt the sloppy feeling and smell of Carbon (smell of water, since Juvia is made of water), Natsu can't help but feel aroused. Natsu didn't like where this was going, he tried struggling out of it but was haulted when Juvia undress herself off her indigo attire but left her Russian top hat on. Juvia revealed her boobs that was well formed, her hips were like the other girls and her ass could (probably put Mirajane to shame, doubt it :D). Natsu thought to himself in the heat of the problem, 'okay, how the hell does Gray get someone as smoking hot as Juvia but doesn't make a move on her, I swear Im gonna bash him for this..' Juvia removed her undergarments with the key slipping out of her panties, drenched in her love juices. Juvia shoved the key inside Natsu's mouth, as he savoured the taste before spitting it out.

Juvia picked up the bag of potions and took out the last potion she bought. It was called the 'Aphrodisiac Potion' (shut up, I know, I can't think of any other damn name alright!), Natsu quickly read the name and struggled even harder, squirming more and more looking like a worm getting pulled up by a bird. Juvia dived on to Natsu and forced him to consume the potion, Natsu couldn't block the advancement and was made to swallow all of the potions contents. Juvia pulled the bottle out of his mouth and threw it over her shoulder, Natsu felt his penis grow massive, it kept growing and growing until it smacked Juvia from the side of her jaw. Juvia recovered from the cock slap and grabbed Natsu's bind hands and threw him on her bed.

Juvia released the water bind and separated his hands. She then placed one hand in each of the corners of her bed. Natsu was terrified, almost as terrified as the time Erza molested him in a number of ways (referring to the infirmary :p). Juvia then did the same with his feet, by now, Natsu looked fully constricted onto her Gray infested bed. Juvia still see's Natsu as Gray, but Natsu doesn't know that. Juvia hoped on the bed and clutched Natsu's rod, she then started playing with it, flicking it, wagging it side-to-side and slapping it. She then took a big breath and dug her mouth straight onto Natsu's penis.

Almost immediately, Juvia was full on sucking on him. She was hungrily sucking every fibre of Natsu's godzilla made cock with ferocity, she looks like a hungry animal that hasn't eaten her prey for so long and finally catches one and strays herself away from the pack, selfishly consuming her meal. Natsu felt Juvia's hungry attitude and started feeling the pleasure, although he was still scared regardless. 'Great, helping a friend with girl problems is one but having sex with her is another, Im so gonna bash you when I see you next time..' Natsu thought, Juvia continued sucking until Natsu suddenly let loose of his built up semen. Juvia gulped down every wave of Natsu's cum like it was a hot day, with the desire to consume as much water as possible. She continued swallowing all of Natsu's slimy ejaculation up until he finished.

Juvia pulled off his still rock solid phallus and faced upwards, swallowing all the leftover semen inside her mouth, licking lips afterwards. Juvia looked at Natsu with another lustful look, she grabbed his cock and she laid slightly above it. She grinded her minge on Natsu's rod, causing her to moan a little. Juvia then rose herself up and plunged her honeypot on Natsu's dick, Juvia then screamed as loud as ever, "AAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Her scream was heard all the way to Fairy Tail, where Gray was still in effect of the potions. Some liquid in replacement of blood came dripping out of her vagina, she smiled at Natsu with a hasty look, and started grinding at a rapid speed, regardless of her broken hydrated hymen.

Juvia laid her hands beside Natsu's head and stared him in the eyes. Juvia kept sitting on his raised member, engulfing his length deep inside her vagina, leaving no air. What happens next made Natsu flabbergasted, Juvia got up from the ride and laid her body facing back side on Natsu's front, she then inserted his rod inside her. Without hands, the water bind that held Natsu's hands and feet were now held by Juvia's own hands and feet, Juvia got up with Natsu tied to her and made their way to Juvia's toilet. The pair came up to the Gray-edition toilet, Juvia leaned forwards as Natsu leaned above Juvia, resting his hands on the wall behind the toilet, Juvia then started peeing, Natsu can could hear her releasing her excretion whilst he was banging her in unison, making a sloshy hissing sound. Natsu took a look at Juvia and saw her sticking her tongue out with her eyes looking up in pleasure.

After Juvia's excretion of liquid, the pair made their way to wash their hands. Juvia leaned forward as well Natsu, Juvia tightened her grip on Natsu's penis, causing him to grunt. Juvia's womb started to descend and then clamp onto Natsu's penis cranium, Natsu couldn't hold it in and released his slimy white goo deep inside her. After the release, his penis was still inside her, Juvia pushed her butt back to absorb more of Natsu's rod. The pair made their way into the shower, Juvia turned on the shower and started washing themselves, still intact with each other, Natsu still in effect with the 'Aphrodisiac Potion' was still rock solid, banging Juvia in a rapid pace, Juvia started to moan.

Finishing the shower, they moved back to the bed without drying up, Natsu dried himself up with his flames and Juvia absorbed the water. Juvia got into a doggy style position, Natsu fell forwards and laid his head right on Juvia's shoulder, she turned to face Natsu and started to insert her tongue inside Natsu's, as he started to push into her once again. * Knock Knock * "Juvia-chan, is Natsu with you?" Mirajane suddenly appeared in front of Juvia's flat. Natsu kept quiet, Juvia broke the kiss, "Mi-Mira-chan, I-I have Gray-samAAHHHHHH, h-here w-with me-eeeekkkk!" Mirajane stood in the door puzzled. Juvia went back to kissing Natsu and forced her tongue inside his mouth, Natsu replied back with his. "O-Oh okay..keep safe Juvia-chan!" Mirajane left with her grace, as Natsu and Juvia kept fornicating. 'I swear Gray is back at the guild overdosed with potions but...meh, probably Juvia playing with he toy Gray's or something..' Mirajane thought but lost interest. Mirajane made her way back to the guild.

After Mirajane's quick drop by, Juvia tightened her grip on Natsu's rod. The combination of the previous ejaculations on top with Mirajane's sudden appearance excited her, Natsu felt the vice and continued pile-driving her. "AHH YES GRAY-SAMA GIVE ME YOUR CHILD!" Juvia squealed, Natsu was losing his interests in penetrating Juvia due to her shouting of Gray's name, but kept going to finish her off. Natsu ignited his flames on to his left hand, evaporating the water bind that held him to Juiva, he then grabbed Juvia's left breast getting rewarded with a cute squeak. "Oh Gray-sama, that was pretty bold of you, since when did you learn to burn water?" Juvia asked half-mindedly as she was losing her sanity.

Natsu was in his final stage, Juvia tightened herself once more, tighter than before. 'Oh damn, I need to find a way to pull out of her, I've ejaculated too much inside of her already, anymore and she might get pregnant, hopefully she isn't ovulating!" Natsu thought. Juvia's vagina was literally like a leaking pipe, unbelievable amounts of her love nectar kept coming out of her and slides down on Natsu's body, soaking the bed. Natsu couldn't hold on, 'ok...as soon as I burst I will use all of my remaining strength to pulled out of her..' Natsu devised a plan, Juvia caught on without hearing a word, she knew from Natsu's gradual decline in penetrating her deep. "COME WITH ME GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia moaned really loud, Natsu saw this as the opportunity, he used his remain strength to pull out, evaporating the water constraints on his right hand and both feet, Juvia reacted fast, she grabbed on to Natsu's neck by wrapping her arms around it and spun around to latch her vagina back with Natsu's gargantuan phallus, she hugged Natsu's back with her legs as both sex's came together again.

Natsu got outplayed, "oh shit!" He released his final burst of his slimy white goo, the thickest and highest amount he had produced, Juvia latching onto him didn't help in combination with Juvia's soaked twat and the tightness she held Natsu. "OOHHHHH SOO MUUUUCHHH, IM CAAAAAN'T STOOOOOP!" Juvia cummed from Natsu ejaculating deep inside her. Juvia's already filled womb had been squeezed in with more of Natsu's semen, her belly seemed round enough to look like she had been 3 months pregnant. Juvia had her tongue out, back arched and hands still around Natsu. Natsu gave up, he laid back accepting his fate as he released all of his sperm inside Juvia's minge. Natsu's closed his eyes and with his remaining strength tried to stay up until Juvia was out called. Juvia saw Natsu 'sleep' and rolled off Natsu's penis to his side, as literally gallons of Natsu's copious semen spilt out of her.

After a few minutes, Natsu woke up and looked to his side. He saw a sleeping Juvia drenched in sweat, Natsu slowly slid off the bed and stealthily shifted his way to grab his clothing, but accidentally tripped over the so called, 'Transformation Potion'. He read it again, more clearly and saw that the potion had a 24 hour effect. 'OH DAMMIT, NOT ONLY DID I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH YOUR GIRL GRAY, BUT I HAVE TO BE YOU TOO!' Natsu controllably screamed in his mind. Natsu grabbed his clothing and put them on, he quickly went to the bathroom once again and looked at the mirror, Natsu was surprised, he looked at himself...he was...himself! Natsu read the bottle again and looked at the mirror just in case, he then went to find a clock, Juvia had a Gray-edition clock placed above the door. The time was 8 o'clock right now, and Juvia made him drink the potion at 4 o'clock, Natsu did his math and looked at the bottle to confirm if its reliable but Natsu heard Juvia slowly starting to wake up, he rapidly, ran to get the key of the door and unlocked it, he then went back to place it back ear Juvia and quickly ran off as fast as lightning, of course closing the door. "Natsu….." Juvia murmured still half asleep.

-Next Day-

Natsu now made his way towards Fairy Tail from his awakening at home, to grab a quest to help contribute to the pregnant ladies. What bothered Natsu from yesterday was the ordeal with the 'Transformation Potion', even double checking himself and the potions time of potency, he was still himself, but Juvia kept calling Natsu, Gray. He finally got to the guild and opened the doors, this time subtlety, as he entered, he saw Juvia clinging onto Gray with a happy expression. Gray as always was being an airhead, blocking out Juvia's affections. Mirajane waved at Natsu with her graceful aura, Wendy blushed at Natsu's eye contact towards her, Lisanna was talking to Elfman but waved at Natsu too. Fairy Tail was once again doing their usual business.

Natsu then looked at Juvia once again, this time Juvia was looking at Natsu. She quickly turned her head to the side to hide her blush. Natsu paid no attention and hurried with his business, 'might as well visit Lucy and Erza, before heading out.' Juvia looked back at Natsu as he left towards the infirmary where the pregnant women were. She blushed again as she placed a hand on her belly.

 **Author's note-**

 **Okay this took longer than it should have, I would have had this finished days ago but a quick case of flu and schoolwork pretty much stopped me to write. For those wondering what will become of the 'photo shoot', it will make a huge impact towards the creation of Chapter 4. The next pairing is Levy and Lisanna. Also I will address Lucy and Erza's pregnancies later down the road but for now, leave any suggestions for girls as always, Im willing to read your requests! Thanks for those that set up suggestions.**

 **Up coming weeks will be great, I have a few days off school from public holidays and such, I plan to write a bunch but it depends on the school work Im given. Also tell me what you think of this chapter, I personally think it is not a very good chapter, but tell me your opinions, I love the feed back.**

 **PS: I edited my other chapters from grammar and simple terminology errors, I have read through it again but they haven't saved, anybody know why it doesn't change? Curious to know why, it is really bugging me.**

 **Words: 7.1k**

 **Characters: 39.2k**

 **CrownOfGuilt**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay hello again people, Im still open for suggestions and such. Thanks for the support!

Harem:

Erza (pregnant)

Lucy (pregnant)

Mirajane (pregnant)

Wendy

Ultear

Dimaria

Ur

Lisanna

Levy

Yukino

Minerva

Cana

Jenny

Kagura

Anna Heartfilia

Layla Heartfilia

Kinana

Flare

Bisca

Evergreen

Laki

Aries

Virgo

Aquarius

Princess Hisui (Can't wait to write her :D)

Mary (she is hot asf #1)

Karen

Sherria

Meredy

Kyouka

Brandish (she is hot asf #2)

Seilah

Kamika

Cosmos

Ikaruga

(need suggestions for the celestial spirits, I have an idea but I don't it will cut)

This is a long list, so Im going to need your input to be able to write these chapters, PM or post in the reviews. Also, well sorry MrLaughingStalk, I can't help but make the story cringe worthy, yes I know, some parts ARE a little cringe bound but hey, I just want to share my ideas, alright?

Sorry for the damn long update, I have had some trouble with schoolwork and in need to set things straight, I would of gotten to about 10 chapters if school wasn't such a bitch. Hopefully you guys are still here. Thanks!

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, I am just using the characters.**

Chapter 4: Levy the Little Sister & Lisanna's Childhood Love

Two weeks have past since the photo shoot, Natsu is now currently running for his life. Natsu looked back, he saw an angry red head with a round belly running at him in her Nakagami Armour, as well as a dead eyed blonde with also a round belly following behind her with two celestial spirits running along side namely Loki and Aquarius and last but certainly someone you don't want to piss off, a snow haired demon with a slightly bumped belly in her Satan Soul: Halphas take over form. Natsu was blazing past the streets of Magnolia, trying to find a suitable place to hide from the three furious women. Natsu had it coming, due to the photo shooting session, but he didn't think it would be this seriously bad.

-an hour earlier-

Natsu was currently looking after the two pregnant women, Lucy and Erza. Both women are now half a year pregnant, healthy and thriving, thrilled of having the gift of a child, especially from someone they know will protect them with his life. Natsu was sitting next to Lucy at the moment leaning close to her belly, his ear in contact with her round stomach. Using his phenomenal hearing abilities, Natsu was able to pick up little kicks of the little one developing inside Lucy. "Natsu.." Lucy smiled, placing her hand on Natsu's cheek while he listens in. Erza waddled her way right next to Natsu, she grabbed his hand and placed on her bloated belly to grab his attention. "Natsu..me too.." Erza said with a cute grin, Natsu got up from Lucy's belly and leaned towards Erza's.

Natsu straightened his position and gently grabbed the girls hips. Natsu softly pulled them together towards him as both women leaned their head on Natsu's shoulders. The trio slowly fell backwards on the bed they were sitting at, Natsu first looked at Lucy and gave her his trademark smile which made her blush and then turned his head towards Erza and too gave her his trademark smile making her blush too. Both women, if not all women, adore Natsu's cute and playful looking smile. "Im going to go do a quest now, Im still going to gather more and more jewels for you..no us!" Natsu declared as he stood up from his position, he wore his usual fire-proof attire consisting of a vest, baggy pants, sandals and his beloved scarf. Erza and Lucy were wearing a patient's attire.

Both Erza's and Lucy's hands grabbed each of Natsu's hands. * Cough Cough * (Both girls pretending to need Natsu's aid) "N-Natsu, pl-please st-stay a l-little longer.." Erza fake pleaded, with a pseudo face of sadness, "Naa-Natsu, yo-you are going to-to be a-a fa-father, you ne-need to te-tend to the mo-mothers.." Lucy fake weakly said. Natsu was in a panic, he was really terrified, "W-wwait here!" Natsu raced off to a local potion pharmacy, leaving the infirmary. Both girls looked at each other, ending their acting and sighed, "I swear Natsu is so dense sometimes," Erza said putting her hand on the side of her hips, "You can say that again.." Lucy admitted, as both women sighed again.

As Natsu raced off to the local potion pharmacy, he blazed through the guild leaving people to look. He left a hot trail of fire as he crossed, and blew the front doors open, unhinging the doors, making Old Master Makarov drop his mouth. Natsu was speeding through the gates of Fairy Tail until a delivery man caught Natsu's attention. "Oh the famous Salamander, Mr Dragneel, I have a parcel that needs to be delivered to Miss Scarlet," the delivery man announced as he gave Natsu the parcel and headed off. Natsu received a heavy parcel neatly and tightly packed, 'this is pretty heavy, I should drop this off to Erza before getting the potions' Natsu thought, as he raced back to the guild and entered the infirmary, getting Erza's and Lucy's attention.

"Well that was fast...oh that's my parcel" Erza squealed in joy but controlled it almost immediately, Lucy looked at her in confusion. Natsu dropped the parcel with care right beside Erza, "ok, I will head back soon, gonna pick up some potions, be back soon!" Natsu was being a dimwitted not seeing that Erza and Lucy are perfectly fine but still went off anyway. "Hey Erza..what's in the parcel?" Lucy asked out of curiosity, Erza looked at her and looked side to side, blushing. She waddled towards the doors of the infirmary and closed it. She picked up the parcel and placed it right besides Lucy. "This is my secret pleasures!" Erza whispered into Lucy's ear, she ripped open the parcel and took out a bundle of ero-magazines, in Erza's eyes, it was shining.

It was the edition of the Hot Sorcerer Magazine. A magazine that contained explicit material for mature audiences. Lucy's attention was caught, she squiggled closer to look at the magazines, Erza with complete excitement in her eyes read the cover, "Special..Edition?" Erza read out loud, Lucy honed in closer. Erza was excited, she took one of the four magazines in the bundle and slowly opened the first page.. "Why is Jenny here.." Erza saw Jenny naked about to suck the mysterious person standing beside her, Erza then flipped a few pages scanning the contents. "…..Im going to kill him..." Erza dropped the magazine down on the ground. She had the eyes of a hell bent murderer and emitted a sinister and cower bound aura, Erza walked at a slow and powerful pace towards the infirmary doors. Erza re-quiped into her Nakagami Armour and literally blew the whole section apart, stunning all the Fairy Tail members.

Lucy was dumbfounded, she picked up the magazine bundle and scanned through all of its contents, seeing only photos of Natsu and Jenny fornicating in every single page. She stood their standing as Mirajane ran towards the explosion Erza made. "Erza, Lucy!" Mirajane came running with grace towards the blow up section. Lucy faced down, showing no emotion whilst she dropped the magazines in one go. Mirajane saw Erza facing the destruction she caused without movement and Lucy face down, no emotion, she then saw the magazines dropped in front of Lucy's feet as she came up to them scanned through them. At first she blushed but the sight of seeing Natsu fornicating with Jenny, her undeclared (now declared) rival made her look down like Lucy. The three girls had their bangs covering their faces.

The members of Fairy Tail were hiding behind the debris that was left from Erza's anger. The three girls gave off the nastiest aura since Zeref was alive. No one dared to speak or move, everyone was paralysed, Laxus for a second time was showing a scared emotion, Wendy was starting to whimper with innocence, Lisanna hid behind Elfman as he hid behind Evergreen, Master Makarov was hiding in his office, Gajeel stopped eating iron, Gray had put his clothes on and Juvia changed her form back to water, looking like a puddle in the ground, the rest of the members were grouped up in a bunch hugging each other with terrified faces and tears running down their eyes.

Lucy slowly moved towards the cupboard that held her Celestial Keys and came up to Juvia's puddle, summoning Loki and Aquarius (using Juvia's puddle). "KKKOOOORRRAAA..WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SUMMONING ME IN.." Lucy didn't say a word, "HMPH, what's wrong little girl, boyfriend problems?" Aquarius said with a smug tone, Lucy glared at her. Aquarius knew she was serious. Loki was too scared of the other girls to even think of trying to hit on Lucy, as he slid behind Aquarius. Mirajane changed her form into Satan Soul: Halphas, as the girls walked towards each other faced down.

Out of nowhere, Natsu arrived carrying a big bag of medication potions. He came in waving until he saw the massive hole in the guilds infirmary, he dropped the bag immediately and sprinted towards the infirmary. Natsu rushed through the gaping hole to see if Erza and Lucy were fine, but was relieved seeing them standing together. "ERZA, LUCY… Mirajane?" Natsu shouted but decreased his volume at the sight of the girls staring at him with the urge to annihilate. Mirajane threw the magazine towards Natsu's feet as the magazines slid open, showing the photo session with himself and Jenny. Natsu looked back up, seeing the girls literally in front of him, causing him to fall on his backside.

"I-I c-can ex-explain!" Natsu cowardly yelped waving his hands as he slid back onto the wall. The girls aura strengthened even more, they slowly walked towards Natsu. "I-I d-did it f-for th-three m-million j-jewels!" The girls now changed the whole area around them, the pressure was unbearable to withstand, Natsu felt the pressure. 'Oh shit…' thought Natsu, as he slid his way towards the exit. A sword was thrown at Natsu as it barely missed his head, slicing his cheek, causing traces of blood to spill. Erza ran up and swung at Natsu as he dodged it by sliding underneath her legs. Mirajane came up to fill the hole and threw a punch at Natsu, as Natsu ignited his flames on his right foot to flip over Mirajane, the punch Mirajane threw blew another hole, this time destroying half the guild. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' Natsu thought dodging each attack by a hair.

"..Loki..Aquarius..do it.." Lucy murmured. Loki quickly followed the girls approach and started bombarding Natsu with his Regulus Impact attack out of fear of disobeying, Aquarius took out her vas of water and summoned a torrent of water and hurled it towards Natsu. Natsu still dodging Erza's and Mirajane's attack was hit with the full force of Loki's Regulus Impact and Aquarius's water summoning which sent him back through the remaining walls of Fairy Tail's guild building, now leaving Fairy Tail in dust. "Itete.. girls..this isn't healthy for the babies.." Natsu rubbed his head. The girls were now standing in front of Natsu weapons and attacks held high, pointing at him. Natsu looked up fell back again with hands covering his front, until a word in the form of 'SMOKE' came out of nowhere. "NOW Natsu-niichan!" a cute and light tone of voice was heard through the smoke screen as Natsu rolled back and ran with a record breaking speed.

-Present Time-

The girls were still on pursuit of Natsu, not letting him slip off their sights with their belly bouncing along. Natsu turned his head still sprinting, "c-can we talk about this!" Natsu tried to reason, "the babies might get hurt or even die!" The girls were unfazed until Mirajane spoke up in a monotone voice, "Porlyusica casted a spell on us to ensure the babies safetly.." Erza and Lucy looked at Mirajane at basically saying she was pregnant with Natsu's child too, but were still mad at Natsu to the point they didn't care at the moment, all the more reason to bash Natsu. Natsu was currently speeding through the market where people were hiding from the aura the girls emitted, he turned a sharp corner and bolted through an alleyway leading to the riverside where Lucy's apartment was situated.

The girls didn't have his plan, Erza and Mirajane blew through the buildings with their pure power, revealing Natsu's attempt of hiding. Natsu was now in a pickle, he had nowhere to go or hide, he didn't want to fight them, for two obvious reasons, one, they are are bearing his child and two, they are some of, if not, the most important people in his life. Natsu had no choice but to surrender, but out of nowhere the same word 'SMOKE' appeared in the midst of the situation. Natsu had two choices, one, become disemboweled by the girls, or two, run the hell away to see if they would calm down. Natsu being Natsu of course chose option two. Getting punishment from Lucy and Mirajane is one, but Erza is just another damn situation.

Natsu took this opportunity to escape by propelling himself on his feet, igniting it to lift. Natsu flew a safe distance and landed in an area where the buildings weren't too obvious. Natsu took this time to decide his next move. 'Oh what to do, what to do!' Natsu was mentally panicking, he stumbled upon the entrance of a library called 'Book Land' with multiple words and arrows subscripted in mid air pointing at entrance. The building looked small from the outside, but as soon as Natsu entered the building, the entrance of the library extended in a descending hall with bookshelves surrounding the hall. Natsu, with his dragon slayer hearing, heard the footsteps of three crazy women, they were approaching the library. Natsu was once again panicking, he was looking left and right trying to find a place to hide, he ran through the long corridor, there were two corridors that were adjacent to the entrance hall. Natsu subconsciously turned to the left hall and bolted through the door at the end of the hall.

The door opened a section of the library with a colossal room of bookshelves extending to what looks like a mile away. Natsu ran towards the stairs that descended even lower that spirals to the isle's of books that stretch far beyond the human field of view. Natsu, now sensing five present people in the area, ran along side the bookshelves that spanned in what seems to be a never ending maze of bookshelves. * BOOM * A blast obliterated the doors Natsu went through by a pissed off red head, she held her sword with at the direction Natsu was currently at, "NATSU, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, JUST COME BACK TO ME SO YOU CAN NEVER BANG ANOTHER GIRL EVER AGAIN!" Erza shouted with a pandemoniac voice. Natsu was shivering, even his flames couldn't keep him warm, the chills Erza gave Natsu wer unsettling.

Hearing the announcement, Natsu sprinted even faster as Natsu sensed a person awfully close to him. Natsu was taken by surprise as he was sucked in a room with a word 'SUCTION' that pulled him in. Natsu landed face first into the chest of a very petite blue headed girl, causing her to yelp a little, pushing her onto the ground. "Ite.." Natsu got off the cushion, rubbing his head, as he looked up. Natsu saw his unrelated little sister, Levy. "Natsu-niichan!" Levy squeaked as she pounced on Natsu, hugging him. Levy was wearing an orange tank top with and orange skirt, the tank top had a white scarf-like string that was tied up like a bow around her neck that rested on top of her top, she had a bandana that tied her hair up like usual and wore a pink flower pin to compliment. Natsu grabbed Levy by the shoulders and pushed her back still holding her. The room was a small office that had books that surrounded the space (as do all of the rooms in the library).

"What are you doing here!" Natsu exclaimed as he turned his head towards the door, "The girls are going to kill me!" Natsu brought up his panicked voice once again. Levy placed both of her hands onto Natsu's that were still placed on her shoulders, "All the more reason to help you, Natsu-niichan!" Levy smiled. Natsu still felt unsafe, he didn't want to pull anyone else into the situation that is currently taking place, but punishment from Erza is like punishment from God. Both Natsu and Levy felt a hostile aura around them, getting closer and closer until the aura was strong to point of it being felt like it was standing outside the room the were occupying. Natsu's face grew extremely pale, * CHING CHING CHING * The door was sliced in three separate pieces, revealing a pregnant red head with armour and a look that is insanity driven.

"MIRA, LUCY, I FOUND NATSU!" Erza turned her head and shouted whilst leaving her bloodshot eyes planted on Natsu. Footsteps could be heard approaching the room, Levy with her quick thinking and fast pace strategising, used her word 'SUCTION,' which sucked all the books in the room together creating a mountain pile of books that walled Erza and the in coming girls. Levy grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him up from his shock, "Natsu-niichan, there is an air vent that extends throughout the whole library, I know where every single one leads to!" Levy directed Natsu to the air vent, "Natsu-niichan, push me up!" Natsu went up to Levy and grabbed her by the sides of her body, causing her to blush slightly. Natsu elevated Levy to the air vent until a few swords came flying towards them, Natsu ignited his flames onto his feet and flew themselves up, Natsu wrapped his arms around Levy and embraced her, making her red. Natsu jumped up and pushed off the wall that had the air vent, he somersaulted over the wall of books and pushed off the wall that had the door and propelled himself and Levy towards the air vent.

A volley of swords, a shot of dark energy, a shocking whip attack, Regulus Impact attack and a torrent of water were shot against Natsu, he grabbed Levy by the privates (accidentally :]) and shoulder causing her to blush and threw her into the air vent, he twisted his body and ignited his flames to cover his whole body from the brunt of the attacks. * KABOOM * Natsu was shot through the air vent on his backside sliding on the surface of the air vent, he opened his eyes only seeing a pair of green panties and a petite bottom right above him, Levy looked down as she saw Natsu staring up her skirt. Levy squirmed forward in all fours out of embarrassment, "KYAAAAH, NATSU-NIICHAN YOU PERVERT!" Natsu flipped himself around and rubbed his bottom, "S-sorry," he turned around and saw that he was pushed quite far in the air vent and saw Erza's face pop up on the entrance of the air vent with eyes that were forever laid on him (ok I made this part really creepy, its even making me creeped out).

Natsu ignited his flames again and pushed himself and Levy further down the air vent, he felt Erza's eyes still placed on him, making him extremely scared, out of his mind even. Natsu and Levy were shot through multiple air vents that stretched out in multiple directions. The pair crashed through another side of the air vents, landing themselves on top of each other, Levy sitting on Natsu's face and Levy's face buried on Natsu's crotch. Levy slowly got up and rubbed her head as Natsu did the same, Natsu slipped out of under Levy's position, rolling out. Natsu looked around, it was an identical room to the one they were just in, "Hey Levy, where are we going to go?" Levy turned sat straight and placed her fingers on her chin, "Hmm, we are now in a room that holds old folk tales and such, which means we are in the other side of the library, we are a floor higher than the one before." Levy looking at the cover of one of the many books in the room. Natsu was still confused on the way they got there but it didn't matter at the moment.

Natsu felt one more presence that felt similar to someone but he couldn't put his finger on it, the Celestial Spirits gave off a different sort of aura so it wasn't them. Natsu took it off his mind and moved onto his next move asking Levy, "Levy, is there a place here we can hide that they will definitely not find?" Levy responded, "Hmm..I always go here with Lisanna, if she was here she would know where, I only paid attention to the air vents for some reason!" Levy stuck her tongue out, knocked her head and closed an eye with a silly expression, making Natsu have a sweat drop. "Okay lets try sneak around and get out of here!" Natsu whispered, grabbing Levy's hand. Natsu opened the door really quietly, checking left and right before exiting, they stealthily snuck out of the room, they found themselves standing over a floor that overlooks the isle's of colossal bookshelves. Their stand point was really high.

The pair turned right and quietly tippy-toed themselves the whole way towards the end of the floor to the stairs that descended down to the area the door similar to the door Erza blew to pieces were. Natsu and Levy made their way through the door, but completely puzzled Natsu, the entrance looked completely different, it was more of a dead end than an entrance, the halls were similar to the entrance but instead of an entrance, it was a literal dead end. Natsu hadn't heard much noises coming from the girls and assumed they got lost, "Levy, ummm, where are we?" Natsu asked as he approached the dead end. The hall had the same layout as the entrance with the books surrounding it and the descend towards the library but was missing the doors. "Im not so sure too, Natsu-niichan, I only read the books!"

Levy was quite curious to see a dead end of a library that has a plain looking wall. Having bookshelves surrounding the corridor but not covering the end area is very suspicious, Levy decided to scan and touch the wall, for the off-chance of finding a trap door, leading to somewhere. All of a sudden, Natsu felt the presence of another person, the person came closer and closer, but did not emit any hostility. A shadow appeared from the end of the corridor, it got bigger and bigger, until it shrunk, showing a silver haired girl. "Na-chan!" Lisanna hollered, waving a hand. Natsu felt a sign of relief, Lisanna jumped on Natsu. Levy turned around from her investigation. "Lisanna...GET OFF NATSU-NIICHAN!"

Natsu felt the pressure drop once again. Natsu quickly sat up straight and held Lisanna's shoulders, 'Lisanna, is there anything beyond that wall!" Natsu pointed at the suspicious wall. * Blush * Lisanna looked away, "U-ummm, I-I think it's b-best if-if I di-didn't tell y-you.." Natsu felt the space feel stuffy, he turned to look at the end of the corridor, he saw five shadows approaching the corner, adrenaline rushed in. Natsu grabbed Lisanna and gripped her shoulders, "I beg of you, just hide us somewhere where they won't find me!" Natsu pleaded, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

Lisanna too, felt the pressure. Levy got beside Natsu and held his left arm. "D-don't s-say I t-told yo-you so.." Lisanna got up and ran right towards a bookshelf, she took a book out of the bottom corner of the shelf revealing a small pushable button, she pressed it and put the book back to where it was. The wall revealed an outline that indicates that it is movable, Lisanna went up to it and pushed the wall slightly as the outlined wall retracted downwards. A shorter hall was shown. Natsu felt the pressure turn the corner, as he grabbed Levy around the waist and pulled Lisanna's hand, he bolted into the hall way, running without looking back.

The wall returned to its original state. Natsu stopped as it was completely pitch black. "Lisanna, Levy, where are you!" Natsu lost his contact with the girls, he then felt something squishy, he fondled it with hand. "KKYAAH, PERVERT!" * SMACK * Natsu was sent back hitting what seems to be..guess what.. another damn bookshelf! The lights suddenly came on, Lisanna was standing near the entrance of the place showing she had just opened the lights. Levy was sitting in the middle of the room covering her body while showing a crimson beet face. Natsu was laying upside down with his legs hung over him.

Natsu rolled over himself and rubbed his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Natsu screamed, seeing bookshelf after bookshelf of pornographic books, magazines, doujin's etc. Natsu looked around rapidly, grasping the amount of graphic material contained inside a room. There was a desk placed at the end of the room, graphic books that ranged from S&M to incest categories and a frequently cleansed smell roamed the air. Natsu was baffled, Levy sat there holding herself and Lisanna looked fidgety. Natsu, Lisanna and Levy were bored out of their minds, the trio did not want to go out and get pummelled by Erza's, Lucy's and Mirajane's wrath, so they stayed in the 'perverted section' of the library and began reading some of the contents that each book held. Lisanna read the ones that contained 'childhood romances,' Levy read the ones that has 'unrelated incest,' and Natsu read a variety of 'how to pleasure women' guides.

-an hour later-

Natsu, Levy and Lisanna have been getting really quiet with one another. Levy and Lisanna were starting to get really aroused by the things they have been reading, they take an occasional glance at Natsu as he reads his guides. Natsu too has grown a hard on, he read through plenty of guides that can pleasure women to an extent he had hardly ever done (due to the fact that almost all of them basically raped him). "By the way, Lisanna, how did you know there was a section in the library like this?" Natsu asked out of the blue, as he put down the guide, looking at Lisanna. Lisanna immediately dropped her book childhood romances book and gave out an embarrassed look, Levy was immersed in the unrelated incest doujin she was reading.

"We-well..you s-see Na-chan..I ha-happen to st-stumble upo..." Lisanna was cut off by Levy, "She comes here every time we visit, she always takes off to some location I don't know about whilst I read the glorious books this library has to offer," Levy announced without taking her eyes off her doujin. Lisanna hushed, saying no more and turning around to hide herself from the embarrassment. Natsu went back to reading the guides. Until, Lisanna got up and stood in front of Natsu. "Lisanna, what's up, should we leave, I really don't want to..Please?" Natsu questioned then begun to plead on his knees. Lisanna still with an embarrassed look tackled Natsu to the ground, wrapping her arms around his head, Natsu was stunned, the pair landed backwards with a big thud. Levy heard this and turned around to see what had happened.

Natsu had his eyes closed, wait… he noticed something oddly peculiar, he didn't have his eyes closed and is feeling something damp on his face, a very pretty scent was coming off the liquid. Natsu began to harden at the dampness placed on his face. Lisanna was currently sitting right on Natsu's face, burying it right on her privates, Natsu was squirming around until he got his arms and held onto the sides of Lisanna's bottom and giving it a immediate clutch, earning a loud squeak from the silver short haired beauty. Lisanna felt the arousal build up from the contents of the books and is wanting some action, luckily for her, Natsu was right there, ready to being dominated. Levy caught onto Lisanna's intentions (especially her hungry and horny face), she pounced onto Natsu's pants and held onto it.

Natsu realised what the damp feeling was and started to squirm even more, Lisanna felt the pleasure and clamped her legs tighter on Natsu's head, as Levy begun to pull down Natsu's pants. Natsu's rod came flying out, both females became even hotter and penis-hungry. Lisanna, out of aroused instincts grabbed onto Natsu's cock and started to bury it into her mouth, making Levy pout. Lisanna was full on sucking Natsu, making slurping sounds and gags, Levy wanted the same, she approached Natsu's hands that were still in contact with Lisanna's butt and pulled them away.

Levy used both of Natsu's hands to feel her petite nipples, "Ahh, Natsu-nii..." Natsu gave up, he realised he was in this situation because of his doings and decided to go with. All of a sudden, Natsu heard a small tremor go on, unnoticed by the girls but his hearing abilities made it so he can hear it. Natsu decided it was nothing and continued with his submission, letting the girls thoroughly 'use' him. Lisanna released Natsu's little one after a solid deep throat which left a line of saliva still attached on Natsu's phallus. Levy saw this chance and jumped on Natsu, taking her turn on his stick, Lisanna finally let's go of Natsu's face. Natsu sat up while he sees both girls fighting for his rod. Both girls looked at Natsu and begun to tenderly overpower him, as he slowly backs away towards the desk. Natsu's face was wet from Lisanna and he felt it sticking.

Yet another tremor was sensed by Natsu, he was starting to get suspicious until he was put out of his suspicion when he felt something warm and damp surrounding his penis, he looked down and sees Levy sucking him off. Lisanna stands up and over him, looking straight into his soul, Natsu was surprised by her changed personality, Lisanna turned around and pulled her short shorts, revealing her cute pink panties, Lisanna then pulled up her blue top. Lisanna bent down, giving Natsu a good look at her well refined ass. 'She is soaking, 'that was all Natsu could think of, as he was yet again buried under her butt, with her love nectar leaving its scent on Natsu's face. Lisanna put a hand on Natsu's head whilst clutching it, Natsu decided to try regain his composure by sticking his tongue out inside her twat. Lisanna yelped in pleasure, Levy in the other hand begun deep throating Natsu, as he groaned.

Natsu grabbed Levy's head and released his thick seed inside her throat, pouring a torrential wave of semen into her oesophagus, making peristalsis working hard. Levy's eyes popped open in surprise as she closed her eyes slightly drinking all of Natsu's cum. After Natsu's deposit, Levy pulled his cock out of her mouth and held her cheeks, blushing. Lisanna wanted some of his cum too, she disengaged from Natsu's face and head straight for Natsu's still erect penis. She grabbed it and licked the cranium, before taking in again. Another tremor occurred, this time the girls felt it. Lisanna, Levy and Natsu stopped, they looked at each other, then begun their interaction again, Natsu felt something bad coming.

Lisanna decided to become bold, she immediately plunged her vagina right on Natsu's penis, Lisanna screamed in pleasurable pain, "YES NA-CHAAAAN!"Blood was dripping out. Levy started stripping off her clothing too, revealing her petite build. Lisanna still had her bra on, Levy was in her under garments and Natsu had his pants off and his shirt was completely drenched from guess who? The tremors appeared once again, but this time, it was more of a rumbling. This startled the trio, Natsu quickly stood up, as did Lisanna, Natsu tried to pull out but Lisanna twisted her body and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his head, tightening her grip, Levy wanted some of the action too, she stuck her tongue out and went in to lick Natsu's engulfed penis, occasionally making contact with Lisanna's honeypot.

Natsu was losing strength in his legs and begun to fall back onto the desk, Lisanna still clamped and Levy going around the desk and begun licking his neck. A mini earthquake struck, the trio fell back onto the ground, with Natsu landing on his back, Lisanna still in contact even Natsu putting his dick farther into her cave and Levy on the chair. Natsu was really worried now, he felt extremely insecure. Natsu felt the pressure drop again, he new is going to die, in more ways than one. Things were silent for a fews seconds, only noises of Lisanna grinding on Natsu but that was about it… * BOOM * A large hole blown through the hidden entrance of the joint. Natsu new who busted in, so he quickly and forcefully unclamped Lisanna off himself and twisted her body around and hid her under the desk space, he then got Levy and lifted her to were Lisanna was. Natsu then went to go get the dropped clothing and placed them with the girls.

As the smoke cleared from the explosion, five figures were identified. A red-headed beauty bearing a round belly, a busty blonde also bearing a round belly, a demonic presence with slight baby bump, a whimpering celestial spirit and a now obedient mermaid. The three furious females slowly walked in the room, all staring at Natsu, with piercing glares. The two celestial spirits disappeared at the sight of Lucy's 'go away' hand gesutre. Natsu had to fork out, he no where to go, he no pants, a drenched shirt, a wet face, a dead end behind him, two naked women underneath the desk and three wrath's of god standing right in front of him, Natsu couldn't think of an even worse situation, until he felt his privates being toyed with. Natsu looked under the desk to the point where the three girls glaring at him would notice. He saw Lisanna and Levy licking his rod.

"Natsu...wouldn't it be better if you would just hand yourself in, at this rate, we will destroy this town." Erza broke the silence and slowly apporached Natsu, ahead of the two girls. * Sniff * "Something smells off, Natsu...WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" Erza yelled, pointing her sword at him. Lisanna and Levy paid no mind and began licking the sides of his penis in unison. "No-nothing, E-rza!" Natsu's voice cracked, this irritated Erza. "Natsu...why are you drenched?" Mirajane mumbled, looking down with shadows covering her face. "W-well, whad-ya know.. ha..ha, Im sweating, few!" Natsu making excuses while throwing a fake face wipe. Lucy came up to the desk and looked at Natsu with a death glare, Natsu had a fake smile on.

Lisanna and Levy kept lick and sucking the sides of his penis, he was in the verge of releasing. Erza flipped her sword to hold it in a dagger like grip, and approached Lucy's side putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder. Natsu was trying his hardest to try and hold his explosion, he had one eye closed shut and his body lent forward and closer to the desk. Erza gestured Lucy to move back and she did. Erza then swiped a multitude of directions in a split second, completely obliterating the desk. Natsu couldn't hold it, he released his load as soon as the desk was sliced in a million pieces, his semen covered the two girls that were under the desk and splashed a bit onto Erza's cheek. Lisanna and Levy turned around and innocently waved, not until Lucy and Mirajane both gripped onto their wrists and pulling their naked selves out of the area, leaving Natsu and Erza.

Erza just glared at Natsu, she licked the particle of semen that landed on the side of her mouth and drank it. Lucy and Mirajane entered the area again, as Erza cracked her fingers, Lucy preparing her whip and Mirajane showing her demonic aura. Natsu crawled backwards in fear, making contact with the bookshelf. Mirajane grabbed some bookshelves and surrounded themselves in a small area (think of an igloo made of bookshelf debris). "PL-PLEEAASE HAVE MERCY, I-I WWILL DO ANYTHING!" Natsu was pleading for his life, with both hands interlocked, shaking. The three girls giggled in a demonic manor and saying in unison, "oh you will Natsu, you sure will.." The three girls slowly approached Natsu…

All that could be heard was a very unmanly scream by Natsu. Every single body in Magnolia felt a chill run through their spines, as they all felt a sense of relief of not being in a certain position, at that very moment.

-A few hours of painful torture and forceful sexual interactions-

Erza, Lucy and Mirajane were heading down their path of destruction with wide smiles and a skip on their steps, each of them hold a very long leash. Lucy's leash held on to Natsu's left hand, Mirajane's leash held on to his right and Erza's leash.. surrounded Natsu's neck through to his ankles. Natsu was being dragged with ragged clothing, citizens of Magnolia didn't dare get in the way of the girls. Natsu felt lucky he wasn't all that abused. Although he was still plenty abused, his mind was melded into thinking of them three and his sex drive is only now activated when one of the three are present. Natsu had three vivid tags hanging from his neck, almost like dog tags, each saying 'PROPERTY OF MIRAJANE, PROPERTY OF LUCY, ERZA'S SEX SLAVE.'

 **Author's Note-**

 **My apologies on the extremely late update, as I said, school is taking me away from writing, especially damn Physics and Methods. Anyways, thanks as always. I want some legit suggestions from you guys, I don't want crossover type stuff Joe63129. Please make sure it is purely based in Fairy Tail. Ok this ending was rushed like hell, there will be better ones, I promise. Suggestions are always appreciated. Send a PM or post in the Reviews on what girl you want next, Im willing to do any by now.**

 **This chapter doesn't seem as good but there you go. Until next time.**

 **Quick reminder, this is a NatsuXHarem story, there will be no ulterior plan, unless you guys want one. Thanks for reading!**

 **CrownOfGuilt**

 **Words: 6.5k**

 **Characters: 37k**


End file.
